Fighting The Impossible Odds
by GreyGirl2008
Summary: I hated the ending to 8x24. This is how I wish things could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know you all are waiting for an update on "What Is & What Could Have Been", but I purchased the eighth season of Grey's Anatomy on DVD. Watching some of the best moments of the season, especially, how Lexie could have lived in the finale made me want to start another Mark and Lexie story. So here we go then...**

Cold...that's all Lexie Grey can seem to feel. Not much else seemed to register to her at this particular moment. She has opened her eyes to find herself pinned to the damp ground by an enormous piece of metal machinery. At first, she is overcome by a sense of panic and tries to move, finding only pain when she does so. _Think. _ Lexie began to rack her brain. All those stories of what to do, if ever, a situation like this was to arise, run rampant through her mind. _Meredith. Derek. Cristina._ She began to wonder what happened to the people on the plane with her. Her friends. Her _family. _When she tried to speak, a dry, scratchy voice escapes from her mouth. Lexie dropped her hand to her side looking for a stick, a rock, anything she could use to draw attention to herself. The only thing she finds nearby is the buckle for the seatbelt that failed to restrain her. With all the strength she has in her body, she throws her arm up and bangs it on the side of the plane holding her down.

"Where is Derek and Lexie?" Meredith asked slowly.

"I don't- I don't know. I lost a shoe." Cristina replied.

"What happened?"

"The plane crashed. We were in a plane and it crashed. Plane crash!"

"Where is Derek?!" Meredith began to panic.

"Meredith, Cristina." Mark spoke, causing them to turn around. "Are you guys okay?"

"I lost a shoe." Cristina answered, clearly traumatized.

"Where is Derek?" Meredith repeated.

"I'm not sure." Mark answered. "I got Arizona sitting up and she should be fine. Where is Lexie?"

"We don't know." Cristina replied.

"Okay." Meredith stepped in. "We should split up. You guys...wait."

"What?" Cristina asked, impatiently.

"Do you hear that?"

The trio began to hike together and followed the repetitive cling of metal on metal. They didn't have to walk before they saw it, the back of the plane laid strewn in the middle of a small clearing. All that could be seen from underneath was a small arm, banging a small object against it.

"Lexie!" Meredith called, as they began to run down to her.

"Lexie." Mark said, lowering himself onto his stomach to get closer to her and assess the damage.

"I knew you'd show up." Lexie gasped.

"How is she?" Meredith asked from behind him.

"She's awake and responsive." He turned back to Lexie. "How you doing in there?"

"Uh...I'm great."

"Yeah? Good girl." He smiled to himself. "We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay." Lexie responded with the bravest smile she could muster.

Meredith had taken off to look for Derek and after what felt like an eternity of Cristina and Mark trying to move a mountain that wouldn't budge, Cristina poked her head in next to Lexie.

"Lexie, run it down for me."

"My legs and my pelvis are crushed. I can't feel my other arm so I'm not sure it's even there anymore and my chest feels like it's gonna explode, so it's probably a massive hemothorax." Lexie choked out.

"Okay, we need to get the oxygen from the plane. Fluids, fluids, she needs water bottles." Mark began to ramble. "We can get her fluids. Go get them."

Cristina just looked at him with the most apologetic of eyes.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He asked.

"She-" Lexie gasped for air. "She knows it won't help."

"No." Mark moved closer to her. "You are gonna be fine. Stop. You;re gonna be fine."

"I'm gonna be right back." Cristina smiled at her former intern before making her way back to the bulk of the wreckage.

Mark and Lexie sat in silence. For Lexie, she had never felt more comfortable and at ease than in this moment, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change the inevitable. This was it.

"You're doing good." Mark spoke first.

"Mark."

"Cristina's gonna be right back." He continued.

"Mark."

"She's gonna be back and we're gonna get you stabilized and you're gonna be fine, okay?" He promised.

"Mark." She tried, again.

"Just a few minutes, okay?" Mark pleaded. "She'll be back any minute."

"Mark." Lexie trembled. "I'm...I'm dying."

"What? No, you're not."

"I am." She began to breathe heavier. "Please tell...tell Meredith that I love her...and that she's a good sister. Please tell my dad."

"You're not dying." Mark cut her off. "You're gonna be fine."

He had said that phrase so much that it didn't even sound like real words anymore.

"Hold my hand." Lexie began to sob.

"I'm not holding your hand, because you're not dying." Mark said definitively.

"Hold my hand." She whispered.

"No. You're not dying." His voice grew stern. "Do you hear me? You don't die today."

Mark used another futile attempt to move the rock solid structure that made it impossible for the small girl underneath it to breathe. He put everything he had into it and received not eve the smallest movement in return. He was slowly beginning to face the reality that he was trying so hard to fight away. Slowly, he found himself back on the damp ground, grasping Lexie's cold, shaking hand in between his own, as if it were his own life line.

"I love you." He spoke, barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to say it just because I said it." She tried to laugh it off.

"I do. I love you." He shook his head. "I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He went on. "Which is why you have to stay alive. We...we're gonna get married. You're gonna make an amazing surgeon."

Lexie beamed at the thought.

"We're gonna have two or three kids." Mark continued.

"That's nice." She smiled.

"We're gonna be happy, Lex. You and me. We're gonna have the best life, Lexie, you and me. We're gonna be so happy. So you can't die, okay? You can't die."

Lexie's breathing began to grow more and more labored and it killed Mark to hear her fighting as hard as she was, for a life they would never get to have.

"Because we're supposed to end up together." Mark began to cry. "We're meant to be."

Lexie gasped. "Meant to be." She whispered with a smile before her eyes slowly dropped closed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Mark broke down holding her hand for dear life as Meredith and Cristina finally approached.

Meredith and Cristina sat in silence with Mark who sat holding Lexie's hand, he had refused to let go. Meredith slowly began to fall apart and sobbed uncontrollably. Never had any of them felt as helpless as they did right in this moment. They had saved countless lives in their career as doctors and this time, they couldn't save one of their own. things just didn't add up anymore. Nothing made sense.

"Do you hear that?" Cristina asked.

"Meredith?!"

"Derek?" Meredith murmured. "Derek!"

"Are you guys okay?" Derek asked, as he hugged his wife.

"Cristina and I are fine and I don't think that Mark has any injuries." Meredith explained.

"Lexie?" Derek asked.

Meredith just shook her head.

"No." He said. "Meredith, please."

"We tried. It wasn't enough." She began to cry.

"I hear choppers!" Cristina yelled.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

"Yes! It's a friggin' helicopter!" She yelled.

As the rescue team was lowered and medical help was administered, Mark never left Lexie's side. He didn't want to be rescued at this point. What good was going back to a world where Lexie wasn't there? It wasn't worth it to him.

"Mark!" Meredith yelled. "We have to go!"

He slowly nodded, and kissed Lexie's hand as he began to get to his feet. Before he could get up completely, he felt a force around his hand tighten and then the rest was magic. He heard Lexie start to cough.

"Hey!" Mark screamed. "I need some help over here, now!"

**I know this first chapter was very close to the episode "Flight" but most of Shonda Rhimes writing was so beautiful that I didn't want to tweak it to much. However, I did make some changes here and there, I also didn't want to drag the rescue out either so I can get to the other good stuff. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and where the story is going. REVIEW, PLEASE! XOXO LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response on this story so early on is so cool. Thank you guys for all the support! You rock! : ) **

Lexie slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by bright lights and numerous indistiguishable voices. She couldn't make out where she was, but she guessed she was in a hospital. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for a face or voice she might recognize.

"She needs surgery now." She heard a voice say. "There's too much internal bleeding."

"Let's get her to an OR now." She heard someone reply. She swore she thought it was Dr. Hunt.

Meanwhile, Mark was waiting quietly in the waiting room. He had gotten a few gashes sutured and was hoping and praying that everything else would work itself out.

"How are you holding up?" Meredith asked, taking the empty seat next to him.

"I should have told her sooner." He stared at the floor. "That I loved her. I should've made sure she knew."

"She knew." She took his hand in hers. "She knew, Mark."

"No, she didn't." He never moved his gaze. "What if I lose her?"

"You didn't lose her." Meredith stated, squeezing his hand. "Not yet. So don't think like that."

"Family for Alexandra Grey."

"That's me." Meredith stood, anxious in anticipation.

"I'm Dr. Miller, the lead surgeon on your sister's case." He began. "We have the bleeding under control and right now she seems perfectly stable."

"Seems?" Mark asked.

"We are trying to repair the breaks to her legs and pelvis. Right now, it's critical, but I think we are in better shape than it seems." He concluded.

"If she is stable, I want her transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital." Mark protested.

"Mark." Meredith tried.

"No." He continued. "I want her transferred to Dr. Callie Torres. She is the best orthopedic surgeon there is and if anybody has a shot at saving her legs, it's her."

"I assure you, we are doing everything in our power-" Dr. Miller attempted.

"I want Callie Torres to treat her."

"Dr. Grey, you have power of attorney. If you want your sister transferred to Seattle, you'll have to sign a release."

Meredith hesitated. She didn't want to risk anything by having her moved, but she also knew that Callie was her best shot.

"Where do I sign?"

_Hours later..._

"Alright, people." Owen Hunt addressed his team waiting on the helipad. "When Dr. Grey arrives, I want to be clear on two things. One, you will treat the patient first, and have your emotions and feelings later. Two, I will only allow those who are needed on this case. No extra bodies for learning purposes."

"She's here." Bailey stated, pointing at the helicopter slowly landing.

The team worked as fast as possible, pushing the gurney inside. Dr. Hunt, Dr. Bailey, and Dr. Torres were the only doctors allowed on the case at this point. Once inside the exam room, Lexie spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Dr. Bailey?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm gonna be okay, right?" She asked, obviously scared. "I mean, I'm not gonna...die, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bailey smiled. "Just try to relax and let us do what we do best."

Lexie just nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"I need new X-rays." Callie stated. "These tell me nothing. I need to know the extent of these breaks."

"Alright." Owen responded. "Kepner!"

April rushed through the door. "Yes, Chief?"

"I need you to make sure Radiology is cleared, we're going to be on our way in two minutes."

"Yes, sir." She chirped as she scurried away.

About half an hour later, Callie Torres was sitting in the Radiology booth with Miranda Bailey at her side.

"What are you thinking?" Miranda asked.

"I think...I can fix most of the breaks. I don't think they are as bad as they look here." Callie squinted, staring at the films. "I think if I put in a rod here and here, she can regain full use of both legs."

"That's great."

"The breaks in her pelvis are pretty minor, too." Callie said with a small smile. "I mean, it's going to be a rough road, but she'll get there."

"Should we tell Meredith, before we head to the OR?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah." She took the films down, placing them in the envelope. "I'll go update her."

Meredith found herself pacing in the hallway, terrified of what she might hear, but hopeful for hearing good news at the same time. She wondered to herself if maybe she shouldn't have had Lexie moved. She was still in such a fragile condition, what if this just made things worse?

"Grey." Callie greeted jogging over to her.

"How bad is it?" She simply asked as Mark immediately walked over to join her.

"Not as bad as we want to think." Callie explained. "I am going to implant a couple of rods, nothing extreme. Most of the breaks in her legs and pelvis can be fixed pretty simply with surgery."

"Thank you." Mark sighed in relief.

"She's not out of the woods yet, though." She clarified. "She's going to need a lot of physical therapy and she will be on crutches for a long time. It is going to be extremely rough on her and she is going to need support now, more than ever."

"Thank you, Callie." Meredith said, hugging her.

"You're welcome." She whispered. "I'll have Bailey let you know when she is in recovery."

Dr. Bailey was having her gown tied in the OR, when she headed to where Lexie laid, prepped for her operation. She noticed her eyes, darting back and forth and knew that she had to be terrified.

"What are thinking, Lexie?" She spoke through her mask.

"I'm trying to think of everything I forgot to say or do." She lightly chuckled. "I never got to go to Vegas. I always wanted to do that."

"Vegas is overrated." Bailey scrunched her nose.

"I never got to go to a wax museum. I know that sounds stupid." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I just...I can think of a million things that I never got to do."

"Look at me." Bailey stated, earning her gaze in response. "You will do them. You will see a wax museum, you will go to Vegas, you can see a wax museum in Vegas, okay?"

Lexie just smiled and nodded the best she could.

"Dr. Bailey?" She asked, lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go without a fight." She asked.

"Not a chance." Bailey nodded, acknowledging the anesthesiologist to administer the drugs.

"Alright, everybody." Callie greeted. "Let's do this right."

She took a few minutes, standing next to the girl that everybody was counting on her to save, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Callie replied. "Never better. Ten blade."

_6 Hours Later..._

Callie walked into the waiting room, pulling her scrub cap off. Meredith slept on Derek's shoulder, Mark passed out in the chair next to them.

"Meredith?" She woke her lightly, Derek and Mark both came to as well.

"Well?" Meredith asked, regretting asking anything at all.

Callie just nodded with a small grin. "She is a trooper. She is going to be in quite a lot of pain. Bone breaks are bad, especially in her case, where there are so many. We have her in recovery, she is heavily sedated, but, you can see her, if you like."

Both Mark and Meredith took a step forward.

"One...at a time." Callie said, looking at Mark apologetically.

"Tell her I love her?" Mark asked.

"Done." Meredith answered, following Callie.

"So, she's going to need physical therapy?" Meredith inquired as they walked to the ICU.

"Yeah." She replied. "A lot. But give her a few months and I think you won't even notice a difference."

"Good." Meredith smiled to herself.

The pair arrived outside a sliding glass door. Meredith looked at her sister, sleeping peacefully on the other side.

"Thanks, again." She said, pulling the door open.

She slowly sat in the open chair next to the bed, placing her coat in her lap. She couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She didn't do family and feelings and being there for somebody. It just wasn't in her nature. But Lexie was different. No matter how hard Meredith pushed her away, her little sister never left her side. She figured the least she could do for Lexie was stay by hers right now.

"Hey." She started talking softly, taking her sister's hand into her own. "You gave us quite a scare there."

She looked around, nervously. This...talking to someone, not sure if they could hear her, was new.

"Derek is okay, which is good...um. I think that if you can hear me, you need to know, that Mark hasn't left my side, since the crash. He has been attached to me, waiting for updates and information on you. He even badgered the original doctor to get you sent to Callie."

The machines just continued to beep in response.

"I think Derek and I are going to stay in Seattle...I can't leave you, especially now." She fidgeted with her other hand as she continued, beginning to tear up. "I need you. So, if you could just do me a favor, and just...get better. For me, for Mark, whatever incentive you need, just get better."

Meredith laid her head next to her sister, much as she remembered Lexie doing for her when she had given Thatcher a piece of her liver. Slowly, she drifted to sleep, with the beeping and buzzing of machines as the only noise in the room.

**I really wanted to emphasize the seriousness and the pain Meredith would feel losing a sister that she didn't realize she cared for this much. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and remember that I love reviews and helpful tips. LOVE! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are the absolute best! Your reviews put a huge smile on my face and I love that you all are responding so positively to this story. Big special thanks to Jime_GA_Lover, BekaRoo, polkadot-scalpels, and LexieMcSteamy who have always delivered such positive reviews on almost every chapter since I started my first story. Thank you for keeping my spirits high. This is for all of my readers!**

It had been two days since Lexie's operation and she clung to Meredith like a life raft. She wouldn't let Meredith even leave the room for anything longer than a pee break and she was putting up trying to get on her feet.

"The longer you put it off, the worse it is going to be." Calle tried to warn her.

But Lexie still followed her own accord. It was day number three and Meredith was still at her sister's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked her groggy sister as she brought her a small cup of water and a straw.

"Like a was crushed by a plane." She spoke with a hoarse voice as she took a small sip and cringed as she swallowed. "Sorry. That wasn't very funny."

"You're right." Meredith placed the cup on the table next to her. "It wasn't. We came so close to losing you. I mean, we literally thought you were dead."

"I know. But thank you, for being here. You have truely gone above and beyond." Lexie smiled weakly.

"You're my little sister." She patted her arm. "Of course I'll be here."

Meredith paused awkwardly.

"You know, Mark has been here every minute, too." She looked for a reaction. "He hasn't even been home. Derek had to force him to shower and change clothes here."

"I know." Lexie sighed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was...when I was dying, Mark told me about all these plans. Plans that he had, that he wanted to fulfill with me." She explained.

"What kind of plans?" Meredith asked.

"Marriage, kids, the whole enchilada." Lexie gestured with her hands.

"That's great!" Meredith beamed. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Of course it is." Lexie fidgeted with her blanket. "But...at the end of the day, Mark is still with Julia. I can't change that. I'm not going to expect him to come running to me, just because of this...accident."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I think you have it all wrong." She tried to console her.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Lexie asked sweetly. "Callie wants me to try the crutches out today and see if I can walk around a little bit. I thought you and Derek might keep me company."

"I would love that, but I actually have to grab Zola from the daycare and Derek has an appointment with a surgeon who wants to look at his hand." Meredith told her.

"Oh." She was obviously upset. "I can do it by myself."

"Maybe Mark can do it." Meredith chirped, proud of herself. "Come on, Lexie. You need to get on your feet. If you get umcomfortable, just page Callie and tell her you want to take a break."

Lexie sighed hesitantly. "Okay. Wish Derek luck with his hand for me. You can send Mark in."

"Okay." Meredith gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. "Good luck to you as well."

Lexie was nervous. She knew Mark had the same feelings as she did and that gave her the smallest bit of relief, but she was scared that Mark would be furious with her for making him wait so long to see her. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she just didn't want to be apart from the sister she didn't say goodbye to.

Mark slowly opened the sliding glass door, carefully poking his head in.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey. Come on in." She smiled, trying to push herself up and then cringing in pain.

"No. Don't. Take it easy." He suggested, walking over to her bedside. "Meredith said you're supposed to try walking today."

"Just a little." She answered. "Callie suggested it. I have some crutches over there. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Mark grabbed the crutches and continued to help Lexie sit up on the side of the bed. Slowly and steadily she got to her feet with a small moan of discomfort.

"You okay?" He asked, cautiously. "Do you need to sit?"

Lexie closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "No. My legs are not unbearable, my arms just hurt."

"Why don't you lean on me?" Mark offered.

"It's okay. My arms aren't going to get less sore unless I work on it." She smiled.

They slowly made their way out to the hall and began walking.

"I meant everything I said, at the crash." He spoke up.

"So did I." She replied, cringing as she stepped.

"Good." He smiled at her. "I really want to make this work."

"I do, too." She stopped where she was and turned to face him, causing Mark to slowly move in to kiss her. "Julia."

"What?" Mark asked.

"Julia. You're still with Julia." She finished.

"Yes, but..."

"There's no 'but', Mark. I can't be kissing you when you're still dating another woman." Lexie protested. "It's not fair to her, or me...or you!"

"Lexie-"

"I think I'll go the rest of the way, alone." She said, scratching her nose.

"What if you fall?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, look." She smiled. "There's Callie. She can walk the rest of the way with me, can't you, Dr. Torres?"

"Uh...sure." She answered, confused.

"Umm...okay." Mark put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the tile. "I'll be by later tonight to see how you're doing."

"Okay." Lexie answered.

"Okay, Grey." Callie took her arm to lead her back to her room. "You wanna fill me in?"

Later in Lexie's room, Callie sat next to Lexie, who was propped up in her bed, as they conversed.

"Wait, so, are you saying you don't want Mark?" Callie asked, skeptically.

"No, I am saying that as long as Julia is involved, I can't...I won't do that to her." She looked down for a moment. "I don't want to be the other woman."

"I respect that." Callie said. "Did he break up with her?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I can't worry about that right now. All I want to do is go home. My legs hurt, my back hurts, everything hurts."

"There's gonna be quite a bit of that for a while, I'm afraid." Callie chuckled. "At least you are here."

"At least." Lexie paused. "I'm pretty beat, I think I might try to sleep for a while."

"Okay. If you need anything, just hit the call button and have them page me." Callie got up and walked to the door. "Don't worry about Mark. I'm sure he will be back."

"Me, too."

_Later That Night..._

It was around midnight when Lexie woke up. She had slept all day and unfortunately, her body didn't hurt any less. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying desperately to drift back to sleep. It was less painful when she was out of it. After a frustrating ten minutes, she decided to adjust her position and rolled over.

"Oh, my God!" She jolted when she found Mark sitting in the chair beside her.

"Sorry."

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"A couple hours." Mark replied. "Give or take...another couple hours."

Lexie chuckled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to-"

"No. You were right." He told her. "I don't want to hurt Julia any more than you do. Which is why I ended things with her tonight."

"You did?" She couldn't help but be slightly surprised. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. It's not fair to string her along when I don't love her like I love you." He smiled. "I am so ridiculously in love with you. It's pathetic how much I think about you and when I thought that you had-"

"Mark." She noticed he couldn't get the word out. "I'm here. I didn't go anywhere."

"But that's just it. To me, for a little while, you did." He explained. "And that little while was far too long for me. I don't want that to happen again."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Promise me." He began to grow frantic and teary eyed. "Promise me, you won't ever do anything like that again, okay? I can't lose you. I won't make it. Do you understand?"

"Okay." Lexie agreed, taking his hand. "I promise you."

"Thank you." He paused. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"Meredith is making arrangements at the house. Switching rooms around, so that I don't have to go upstairs." Lexie explained.

"Well, you know, I have an elevator." He arched his eyebrow. "And my apartment doesn't have any stairs."

"I don't want to make you take care of a cripple." She giggled.

"Don't say that. You're not crippled." Mark looked her in the eye. "If you were serious about starting a life with me, what better time to start?"

"I was serious."

"Then come home with me." He begged. "I can take care of you."

"I know you can." She replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Mark asked.

Lexie just stared at him. "Can you pick me up Wednesday at 4:15?"

"I'll be here."

**Thanks for all the love again. 'Wow' doesn't cover it, but it is the best word I have right now. I love you all and thank you immensly for all the continued outpouring of love. Yay! Read and review! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

It was five o'clock on Wednesday when Lexie and Mark finally made it from the hospital to the apartment that sat right across the street. Lexie tried to keep up as best she could as Mark headed straight for the door, unlocking it and throwing her bags down before meeting her at the threshold.

"Okay, easy." He coached, taking her crutch and having her lean on him. "Easy."

"I got it." She insisted.

"I just don't want you straining anything." He explained.

Lexie just laughed. "I am fine. I promise."

She sat down on the couch and let out a huge sigh of relief. Her legs weren't quite where they should be and it was alot more draining than she thought to get around.

"You want something to drink?" Mark offered.

"Yeah. Water would be great."

Mark brought two bottles of water from the stainless steel refrigerator. He handed one to Lexie and then took a seat next to her, pulling her legs up and laying them across his lap.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, carefully touching her leg, making sure to not remove the bandages from the surgery.

"I feel...like a was hit by a truck." She smiled, shyly. "I hurt, but every once in a while, the pain subsides and it isn't so bad."

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"Why?" Lexie chuckled. "It's not your fault. It's not like you dropped the plane on me."

"I know. I just-" Mark paused.

"What?" Lexie looked for his eyes to meet hers. "Mark, talk to me."

"I feel like if I had just told you how I felt sooner, then maybe...just maybe you wouldn't have been sitting in the back of the plane." Lexie began to shake her head. "Maybe you would have been sitting next to me."

"Stop." She grabbed his hand. "Look at me. This is not your fault. No one could have seen this coming. Someone had to sit in the back and I am actually relieved that it was me and not you."

"Lex-"

"No. I don't want to even think about what would happen if you had been under there."

"I just want you to be okay." Mark smiled, stroking her cheek.

"I will be." Lexie replied. "I feel better already."

Mark lightly kissed her lips, ever so careful so as not to hurt her. He had been treating her like a porcelain doll lately.

Lexie spoke when they broke apart. "You have no idea what that does to me."

"I think I do." He told her. "You don't understand how badly I want you."

"In time." She promised. "Right now I am starving."

Mark chuckled at her. "What are you thinking? Pizza? Chinese?"

"Pizza sounds great."

"I'll go order." He told her.

"Thanks."

Lexie pulled her cell phone out and dialed Meredith's phone number. It rang for what seemed like an eternity and all she got was voicemail.

"Hey, Mer. It's me. Just wanted to let you know that I made it to Mark's in one piece. So everything is okay. I have physical therapy in the morning so I will let you know how that goes. Say hi to Derek and give Zola kisses for me, okay? Okay. Bye."

"Pizza's on it's way." Mark said, walking back into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked down before looking back up to smile at him. "I'm perfect."

"Lexie made it to Mark's." Meredith informed her husband, crawling into her side of the huge bed they shared.

"That's good." He replied, settling in next to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Why do you look like this isn't a good thing?"

"I just don't think that I trust Mark comepletely with her."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, lost.

"She's my baby sister, Derek. The only one I have got." She explained.

"I understand."

"So if he breaks her heart again, I'm going to need you to promise to inflict physical bodily harm on him...for me." Meredith said with a small grin.

"I did that once already, it didn't work out well." He told her.

"That was different." She insisted. "Just promise?"

"Okay, fine. I promise."

Mark and Lexie laid next to each other in the king size bed that occupied Mark's master bedroom. Mark laid on his side, while Lexie remained on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"You are practically screaming at me, you're thinking so loud." Mark mumbled before turning over to face her.

"What?"

"What's on your mind? You're thinking very intensely." He just grinned.

"This is just weird, that's all." She sighed. "It's um...it's been awhile."

Mark stared in response.

"Sorry." Lexie stuttered. "Go...Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep." He confessed. "I was..."

"What?" She giggled.

"I was listening to you breathe."

"What? Why?" Lexie inquired.

"It's just a beautiful sound." Mark looked embarrassed. "Especially since you're alive and with me...again."

"I really did a number on you with that small disappearing act, huh?" Lexie said, lightly running her hand along his scruff.

"You have no idea." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She began to tear up. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Shhh." He pulled her close. "Don't cry. You're here and you're not going anywhere. I won't let you."

"Promise?" She mumbled into his tshirt.

"Forever."

The next morning, Lexie woke to an empty bed next to her and the smell of breakfast filled the room. She slowly moved her body to a sitting position, grabbed her crutches and hobbled to the kitchen.

"Tell me you didn't cook." She said, when she took it the sight of pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.

"No." Mark laughed. "Arizona stopped by and helped out before heading into the hospital. Her way of saying 'good luck' on your first day of physical therapy."

"I was thinking I could skip that." She suggested.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to go." Lexie pouted like a child. "My legs hurt."

"Which is precisely why you are going." He explained. "You will do great."

"Yeah. Yeah." She mocked. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

As she walked away, her crutch became caught on the leg of one of the bar stools, causing her to immediately crash to the floor. Mark flew to her side.

"Are you okay?" He was frantic. "Baby, talk to me."

Lexie just breathed deep, balling her hand into a fist. The pain was immense.

"I'm okay." She responded after catching her breath. "I need to get up."

"No." Mark fought. "We are calling Callie and having her meet us at the hospital."

"Mark."

"No, this isn't a discussion." He insisted.

"Okay. But I need to walk to the car." She gestured to her sprawled legs on the floor.

"I'll carry you." He told her. "We'll call Callie from the car."

"Calm down." She tried telling him.

"I cannot risk anything when it comes to you." Mark said. "I'll calm down when I know you are okay."

And with that the pair headed to Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, it was so much fun to write. Review please! I love your guys words. Until next time...XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am back again! I am loving the attention that this story is getting...you guys are literally the best! Who else is super stoked for the Grey's premiere this month? I know we won't have any Mark/Lexie action, but it is still my Grey's. Anyway, here you go...**

"Wait." Mark said, pushing the apartment door open, and returning to help Lexie inside. It had officially been one month since the crash and her legs were still kind of useless.

"Mark, I am okay." Lexie explained. "You have to stop babying me."

"Are you sure you feel okay?" He asked her as she sat on the couch.

"I have physical therapy in the morning and it always seems to help."She looked him in the eyes. "But I think I wanna go alone."

Mark just laughed. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." She told him. "Everyone else is back at work. Cristina, Meredith, you. I need to get better as fast as I can and having you there won't help."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hold me back." Lexie replied. "And I love you for it, because you think you're protecting me, but it's...overprotective."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He took her hand in his as he sat next to her.

"I know." She smiled. "I want you to go do your rhinoplasty tomorrow and I will go to physical therapy and we will meet back here and have a fantastic dinner. What do you say?"

Mark leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately.

The next day, in the physical therapy wing, Lexie found herself out of breath as she tried to finish one more lap around the room.

"I think that's enough, Dr. Grey." Her PT nurse, Amy, offered.

"No, just one more." She panted.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to be pushing this hard." Amy said.

"But I can do it."

"Dr. Grey, please." Amy stopped her. "That's enough for today."

She stopped and panted before seating herself on a nearby bench.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't keep being like this." Lexie replied. "I can't keep being helpless. I can't take the constant hand-holding, the 'how are you doing?'s and the 'let me get that for you's. I will punch somebody."

"I know." Her nurse sympathized. "But, do you want to hear some good news?"

Lexie laughed loudly. "I dare you."

"I think based on your progress, after a couple more sessions, you could probably lose those crutches." Amy smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Dr. Torres said she thought your recovery might move a little faster. She said you were much too determined. You are making remarkable progress."

"Thank you." Lexie looked down and slowly got to her feet. "So I'll see you next week?"

"Next week."

Lexie became quite the professional on crutches. She made her way to the elevator and up to the orthopedic floor for a small follow-up appointment with Callie.

"Hi." She greeted the receptionist with a smile. "I am supposed to see Dr. Torres this afternoon."

"Lexie." Callie's voice came from behind her. "How are you doing?"

Lexie cringed at the question she began to hate. "Good. Amy says I'm making fast progress."

"Glad to hear it. Let's take a look and make sure everything is healing."

Callie took every precaution, took blood, urine, and ran numerous x-rays to check on the status of her leg and pelvis breaks. Lexie sat on the exam table, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Okay." Callie said, walking in with the envelope of x-rays. "Do you want the good news or the better news?"

"Hit me." Lexie giggled.

"The good news is that your legs are healing very well." Callie beamed. "The better news is that, from what I can tell, the breaks in your pelvis look to be healed."

"That's great, right?" Lexie looked confused.

"Yeah. You can resume other activities." Callie used air quotes. "Just not to strenuous or rough or anything."

Lexie blushed. "Thank you, Callie."

"Anytime." She said, leaving the room.

Lexie sighed as she unlocked the apartment door and hobbled inside to find Mark asleep on the couch, holding a small bouquet of roses. She smiled as she closed the door quietly and walked over to the couch. Taking the blanket that laid over the back of the couch, she lightly draped it over him, covering him as best she could before hopping to the bedroom and crawling in bed herself. It was nice having the bed to herself but strange at the same time, she missed having him there, but he looked so peaceful she really didn't want to wake him. He had been stressed out with surgery and her recovery. He had way too much on his plate. Lexie blinked awake and looked at the clock on the nightstand. _2:37 _am. She sighed and rolled over, trying desperately to fall back to sleep when she heard stirring in the living room.

"Lexie?" She heard Mark call out.

"In here." She lightly responded.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her. "I was waiting for you to get home."

Lexie took the flowers he handed to her and smiled. "I knew how tired you were, I wanted you to get your rest."

"I'm never too tired for you." He brushed a stray hair from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So how was therapy?" Mark segued.

"Really good." Lexie told him. "Oh, I have news. My pelvis has apparantly healed pretty nicely. I am cleared for 'other activities'. That's the way that Callie put it."

"Really? That's great." Mark kissed her again.

"If we decide to have sex, we have to be careful. Gentle."

"I am great when it comes to gentle." He said with his trademark McSteamy smile.

"Uh-huh." Lexie giggled. "I thought if you came home and were nice then we could celebrate, but you were asleep...oh well."

"Hey now." Mark defended. "Don't do that. Don't tease me like that."

She just laughed at him. "This is nice isn't it? I missed it."

"I know." Mark kissed her slowly. "We've got quite a bit of time to make up for."

"Well, by all means, let's get to it." She smiled.

_Later that night..._

"That was..."

"Don't say it." Lexie finished. "I thought it would have gone smoother."

Mark began to chuckle.

"And now you're laughing at me. That's perfect." She sighed.

"No, baby." He tried to comfort her. "We'll get it right. It's not like we haven't had problems before."

"Mark." She tried.

"Okay." He interrupted. "Let's try again, but let me do all the work, okay?"

"Really?" She crinkled her nose.

"Trust me." Mark smiled.

Lexie covered her face with her hands. "Whatever." She muttered.

_45 minutes later..._

"Well..." Lexie looked up at the ceiling. "That was better, right?"

"Much better." He answered. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all. It actually felt really nice." She said, meekly.

"So we did good?"

"We did good." Lexie agreed. "Progress, right?"

"Absolutely."

Mark held out his arm and held Lexie close to him, their breathing in synchronicity. Mark immediately remembered the crash a few weeks ago and how he thought this would never happen again and yet, here she was, in his arms. The place she belonged.

**I know this chapter had kind of a weird feel, but I wanted to explore the frustration of trying to get a spark back in a sex life that seems to have lost it. I thought it was kind of funny to play off of. I am hoping to have more Meredith and Lexie action in the next chapter. Leave your thoughts and comments in a review and be sure to look for the next chapter soon. Thanks again for all the love and support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Thanks again for all of your loyal support, even to the new followers who are just now discovering my stories. You all mean the world to me. **

"Are you sure you're okay to be going back to work?" Mark asked for what felt like the fortieth time.

"Mark." Lexie sighed. "Callie cleared me, Dr. Bailey cleared me, and Dr. Hunt cleared me. Amy even said I don't need the crutches anymore."

Lexie was proud that after four additional weeks of therapy, she was finally on her own two feet again. No casts, no worries (from her, anyway), and that much closer to normalcy.

"I know what she said, but-"

"Then I don't see a problem." She said, turning around and throwing her purse over her shoulder.

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew this had to happen at some point, but it still didn't make him feel much better.Once they arrived at the hospital, Lexie couldn't wait to get back in her scrubs and get to the work she loved so much.

"Three." Cristina greeted as Lexie pulled her stethoscope around her neck. "Are you functional?"

"Very." She smiled. "I'm ready to get back to work."

"Good. I've got a heart transplant flying in from Spokane. You interested?" Cristina asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." Lexie chuckled.

"Good. Um, I'll meet you in OR Three."

"Yes, ma'am."

After nearly fours hours in the OR, Lexie was forced to leave and take a break after her legs began to ache. She found herself sitting on a gurney in the hallway of the ICU, when Mark appeared out of the elevator.

"How's it going, gorgeous?" He sat next to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine. Cristina has me taking a break. My legs started to ache a little." She explained as she continued to write her notes.

"Do you need to go home?"

"It is minor." She rolled her eyes. "Please don't start being obnoxious."

"Obnoxious?" He laughed. "I'm just-"

"I would love to finish this conversation." She said, placing a hand on his knee. "I've got to run. If I hurry, I can catch the end of the transplant."

Before Mark could utter another word, she was gone. He was worried and he wasn't exactly keeping it a secret. He did know that there was one person she would listen to.

"I'm not telling her to slow down, Mark." Meredith said, putting a chart at the nurses' station. "If she thinks she's ready, then I have to think she is too."

"Why? Why do you have to think that?" He argued.

"Because she is my sensible, younger sister and I trust her judgement." She smiled. "You've got to stop this. It's making you crazy."

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but please, just talk to her."

"I'll bring it up, but if she says she's okay, then I'm leaving it alone."

"Fair enough." Mark replied. "Thank you."

Lexie had scrubbed out of surgery and was walking to the nearest on-call room when her sister caught her off guard.

"Mer?"

"Mark says I need to talk to you about pushing yourself too hard. Are you overdoing it?" She asked, blocking the door.

"No." Lexie laughed.

"Lexie." She grew stern. "If you need to take a break or go home, there is no shame in that, okay?"

"Are you on his side?"

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just trying to look out for you and I know that the demand of surgery can be pretty taxing, even on a perfectly healthy body that isn't recovering from a major trauma." Meredith explained.

"Well, I am fine." Lexie told her sister. "I'm a little nauseous, but I'm fine.

"Nauseous?" Meredith looked confused.

"Yeah. I threw my breakfast up this morning and part of my lunch when Cristina sent me to break. I am hoping I can keep some water down."

"Flu?" She asked. "Because if it's the flu, I think you should go home."

"I don't think so." Lexie said. "I had Ryan take some blood though, just to be sure."

"Good girl." Meredith smiled. "Find me when you get the results."

"I will!" She called out as her older sister walked away.

"There he is!" Mark called out to Derek, who was dilligently filling out paperwork at his desk.

Derek just chuckled. "What can I do for you, Mark?"

"How did you deal with Meredith coming back to work, after her drowning incident?"

"Right. It's Lexie's first day back on the job." Derek put his pen down. "How is she doing?"

"She says she's fine, but..."

"But what?"

"I just want her to go slow." Mark explained. "Take her time and she just won't listen. She's so stubborn."

"She's a Grey." Derek laughed. "You have to believe her when she says she's okay and be there just in case she isn't. If there is one thing I learned when Meredith came back it's that you can't hover over her. That will cause her to push you away even faster."

"I just want to keep her safe at home." Mark looked down at his hands.

"It's going to have to happen at some point." Derek pointed out. "Just relax. It will all work out."

"Hey Ryan. You paged?" Lexie greeted her fellow resident when she walked into the Hemotology lab.

"You blood test results." He handed her a sheet of paper.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and turned to walk away, before pausing and turning back. "Wait, are you sure this is right?"

"I ran it three different times." He assured her. "It's right."

"Oh." She responded. "Thanks, anyway."

"He is not." Meredith told Cristina.

"Oh, he so is."

"Shut up."

Cristina looked at her strangely. "I love when you're angry and bitchy. I've missed it."

Meredith's pager went off. "I have to go."

"Later!" Cristina said through a bite of apple.

"Lexie?" Meredith whispered into the dark on-call room she was paged to. "Lexie, are you in here?"

"Over here." She answered from a bed in the corner.

"What's the matter?" She asked, concerned.

"I got the results." Lexie handed her sister the paper.

"What was it?" She started looking. "Flu? A virus?"

"Not quite."

"Oh." Meredith paused. "I guess that could cause it too."

"Yeah." Lexie let out a breath. "What do I do? What do I do, Mer?"

"Well, first you need to breathe and just relax, okay?" Meredith started to think. "Now, are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's what I want. I'm just not sure if it's what I want right now." She explained.

"You've got to tell Mark."

"No." Lexie said, definitively. "He doesn't find out until I know what I want to do."

"Lexie." Meredith sighed. "You're pregnant. He has a right to know."

"He will...in time." Lexie rubbed her hands over her face. "Don't judge me right now. I will tell him when I tell him, please respect that."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Lexie sighed, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Mark waited in the lobby by the elevator that evening. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, the ding of the elevator bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, let's go home." Lexie said, linking her arm in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm-" She ran to a nearby trashcan and emptied the contents of her stomach for the fourth time that day. Mark appeared by her side, holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"Breathe, baby." He whispered.

"I'm okay." She said, trying to catch her breath. She grabbed a tissue from her bag and wiped her mouth. "I'm good."

"Are you sick, honey?" He asked.

"No." She smiled. "I think I just ate something funny earlier, that's all. One of the nurses brought some homemade taffy and I guess it didn't agree with me."

"Are you sure?" Mark double-checked.

"I am sure." Lexie could feel herself piling on lie after lie and she honestly felt bad.

"Let's get you home, then, huh?" He wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Please." She chuckled.

**I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter and I hope that it showed. I also have already started on the next chapter and I can't wait to get it up for you guys! Until then, please take a moment and review this latest installment. It really does bring a smile to my face. Peace and Love, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again. Another chapter for my fabulous readers! Lots of love!**

"Here you go. One pint of hot fudge brownie ice cream." Meredith handed the small brown bag over to her sister who sat propped on a bed in the on-call room, busily charting. Her cravings were getting more intense. Callie put her on paperwork after she thought Lexie was pushing herself too hard in the OR and in the back of her mind, Lexie kind of didn't mind.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She practically tore open the package and loaded a spoonful in her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure. "Mmmm!"

"Ooo-kaay." Meredith smiled. "Hey, Derek said to tell you that he has two craniotomies on the board if you wanna scrub in on one."

"Okay, thanks."

Meredith stood in awkward silence before continuing. "Have you told Mark?"

"Meredith..."

"Don't Meredith me. What's holding you back?" She pushed.

"I will do it on my own time." She grabbed her ice cream and her chart and slowly got to her feet.

"This is his child, too. He has a right to know."

"Save me the high and mighty routine. You haven't been where I am, you don't get to judge." Lexie grew irritated. "This is my body, my issue and I will take care of it how I want to."

"I'm not trying to-" Meredith tried.

"I know you're not." Lexie sighed. "Please, just let me do this in my own time."

"Okay." Meredith whispered. "Just be careful."

"Thanks."

Later that night, Lexie walked through the front door with an open candy bar in one hand and earbuds from her iPod in her ears. She didn't notice Mark sitting on the couch smirking at her as she hummed to herself. When she finally turned around she almost spit her candy out and pulled her earbuds out.

"I didn't see you there." She looked at the floor as she hung her coat, partially ashamed.

"How was work?" Mark asked, closing his book as she took the open space next to him. "Are you in pain?"

"No." She said simply, taking another bite of chocolate.

"Okay." Mark chuckled. "What's with all the junk food?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you go through this much chocolate since Derek and I stopped talking." He explained. "What are stressed about?"

"I'm not. I'm just- Oh, god." She immediately ran to the bathroom and released everything she ate that evening. Mark was behind her, holding her hair back.

"Are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor? I thought you said it was the taffy making you sick."

"It was- I mean, it is!" She quickly tried to cover.

"Lex, what's going on?" He was officially suspicious.

"Nothing." She laughed as best as she could. "Don't be so paranoid. Can you hand me my purse? I have some Pepto in there."

Mark ran to the living room and returned rummaging through her bag. He sat next to her on the floor and continued looking when a piece of paper flew out and onto the floor.

"Whoops." Mark said, reaching to pick it up.

"No, I got it." Lexie practically jumped to grab it, causing Mark to look at her like she had lost it.

"What the hell?"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"What are you hiding Lexie?" He asked her handing her the bottle of pink liquid.

"Nothing. It's just blood test results. I know when you read them, you jump to conclusions and I don't want you to worry. It's not important." She said, shoving the paper in her pocket as she rose to her feet.

Mark did the same. "Let me read them."

"What? Why?" She scoffed.

"Because I'd rather know. Flu, infection, whatever it is. If you are sick, I wanna know. I don't care if it's a paper cut." He held his hand out. "Let me see."

"It's pointless." She turned to walk away.

"Why do you care so much?" His voice grew louder.

Lexie just stood in silence, looking at the stray strand of thread she was picking at on the hem of her shirt.

"Lex?" He looked at her with eyes that begged answers.

Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out and stared at it for a couple moments before hesitantly handing it over.

"Do what you want with it." She said stubbornly, before turning to walk away. "I don't care."

"Where are you going?" He yelled after her.

"I'm going for a walk." She yelled back as the door closed.

Lexie found herself walking in no specific direction. She wasn't headed anywhere in particular. She just wanted to bask in the cool air. She knew this was the part where everything was about to change. How had things gotten this messed up? How did she let them get this messed up? They were supposed to be taking things slow. She knew she should have made sure she was taking the pill when they started having sex again. She wanted kids with Mark, she did, she just wanted to be sure that she was on her feet before worrying about someone else. About 45 minutes later, she slowly trudged back into a dark, seemingly empty apartment. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and sank to the floor.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mark whispered from the dark. She opened her eyes to find him in the doorway of their bedroom in his pajama pants and a grey tshirt.

"What did you want me to say?" Lexie explained, standing up. "I wasn't even sure how I felt about it."

He slowly walked over to her, causing her to walk to the other side of the kitchen island. The more space, the better, she thought. At least during this conversation.

"I know that you've been all over the place emotionally for the last couple of months, but I thought we were finally getting some solid ground." He looked hurt and she hated it. She hated that she caused it even more.

"I don't..." Lexie just shook her head, unable to find the right words.

"Lexie, we're having a baby." Mark's words caused Lexie to immediately fall apart. He walked over to her, pulling her to face him. "What's so wrong with that? It is all going to be all right."

"I'm not all right!" She blurted. "I'm not fixed yet."

"What?" He whispered.

"You're fine, Meredith's okay, Cristina's completely healed. Even Arizona is smiling like nothing happened." Lexie continued to sob. "How can I be responsible for someone else when I can't even get my own crap together?"

"Where is this coming from?" He was so incredibly lost, but all he wanted was for her to drag him along.

"I have been trying so hard to get past everything. To move on, to start over like nothing happened. But now..." She paused and sighed. "I feel like it's all happening so fast. I don't even have time to heal properly and I realize that it's partially my fault, I didn't make sure we were protected, but...I just wanted to be with you again."

"Baby, it's okay." Mark pulled her into him, stroking her hair. Something he learned early on had comforted her.

"What if I can't do it?" She looked at him, pleading.

"You can." He smirked. "You're the strongest person I know. You came back to me after you died. And even if you can't do it, that's where I come in. I will help you do this. You are not alone. Ever."

Lexie just nodded.

"But you can't hide things like this from me. I need to know things that are going on with you...and our child. Please don't hide things like this." Mark begged her.

"I'm sorry." She continued to cry.

"Shhh." He soothed her. "It's okay. It's okay."

After holding her for a few minutes, she finally fell to a calm silence. Mark talked her into getting some rest and they both made their way to bed they shared. After Lexie was fast asleep, Mark couldn't help but place a hand on her abdomen. He was having a baby with the one person he wanted a baby with the most. And though, logically, he knew it was far too early, he still had things he wanted to say.

"Hey there." He whispered, rubbing her stomach. "I know that you have no clue what's going on and I have to say, that won't change much once you're out here. I love your mommy more than anything in this world, but now that I know about you, I'm afraid she might have to share that title, huh? Your daddy loves you quite a bit and I can't wait to meet you. So, just do me a favor and be good, don't get into too much trouble in there, okay?"

He lightly placed a kiss on her stomach, before rolling over to face the opposite direction and closed his eyes. Lexie slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Mark's back before rolling the other way to do the same.

**I didn't want this chapter to be too dark or too light and I'd like to think I found a happy medium. Anyway, I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Leave them in a review and I hope to post new chapters of both stories very soon. Thanks for the support! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am extremely glad to hear that some of you liked the way I handled Mark finding out about the pregnancy. Honestly, the way I wrote it made me a little nervous about what you guys would think. So thank you! : ) **

Lexie dragged out of bed, carrying her seemingly heavy body into the kitchen, grabbing the blanket draped over the couch and wrapping it around her body. Mark was sitting at the kitchen bar, sipping at his cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning. How's my girl?" He asked, leaning over and placing a small kiss on her lips as she took the seat next to him.

"Okay." She answered. "I'm just tired all the time lately."

"Are you cold?" He asked, gesturing to the blanket.

"Just chilled. It's kind of drafty in here."

"Want me to warm you up?" He asked seductively.

Lexie just groaned and slid off her stool, making her to the couch and flopping down on it, face first.

"Honey?" Mark asked, walking over to the couch. "Are you okay?"

He heard a muffled "mm-hm" come from under her.

"I have a rhinoplasty in an hour. Are you on call?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head and patted her on the back. "I'll see you tonight."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Derek asked as he walked with his best friend from the coffee cart.

"Like she is PMS-ing...all the time. I can't catch a break." Mark sighed.

"Has she been to a doctor yet?"

"Yeah. Last week." He replied.

"How far along is she?" Derek inquired.

"Six weeks." Mark ran his hand over his face. "I'm panicking too. Three days ago she bit my head off because she said I looked at her like she was fat. How does someone do that?"

"I'm sure it's just hormones."

"That's what I thought. When I asked her if she was hormonal, it just made things worse."

"Of course it did." Derek laughed. "You don't accuse a hormonal woman of being hormonal."

"Who's hormonal?" Meredith asked, jogging to meet them in the elevator.

"Lexie." Mark and Derek answered at the same time.

"Well, she is housing a tiny person in her body. I think she has earned the right to be a little moody." She giggled as the elevator doors opened.

"Just push through." Derek whispered.

Lexie sat on the living room couch with a small bag of peanut butter cups and the tv remote, flipping through channels. She had already gotten bored to the point of cleaning the bathroom, washing and folding the laundry, and weeding through the months of junk mail that had accumulated on Mark's kitchen counter. She was slowly losing it. She felt a rush of excitement wash over her as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey, Mama." Meredith laughed. "I was just finishing up lunch with Cristina and thought I'd check in on you. How are things?"

"Fine." Lexie sighed in exasperation.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching Ellen dance around Meredith."

"Huh?" Meredith was confused.

"I am watching daytime tv, I'm gorging myself on chocolate, and I have been peeing every fifteen minutes." Lexie explained.

"Isn't it a little early for the peeing?" She asked.

"I don't know. All I know is it is happening and it's happening now." She sounded completely down. "My body is not my own. My boobs are killing me and Mark called me hormonal."

"Yeah, I heard." Meredith giggled. "Hey, don't be too hard on him."

"I won't."

"And take care of my niece or nephew. I'll call you later."

Later that night, Lexie had ordered pizza and had it ready and waiting when her boyfriend came through the door.

"What's all this?" He asked, when he saw the food on the table.

"I felt bad." She said, taking his coat. "I've been kind of a bitch lately and I'm sorry that you had to deal with it."

"You haven't been that bad." Mark smiled.

"Thank you for lying to me." She smiled back.

"I love you." He softly kissed her.

"I love you, too." Lexie said, placing a hand on her stomach. "We're in this for the long haul now."

"Can you feel anything yet?" He asked, placing his own hand on her abdomen.

"Ummm...not really. I feel nausea and my boobs are like boulders." She explained.

"But no movement at all?" Mark seemed disappointed.

"Honey, I think she is probably about the size of a bean sprout right now, so we're not quite there." Lexie giggled in amusement. She found it amazing how their medical knowledge seemed to go out the window when they thought of their own kid.

"She?" Mark arched an eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling." She smiled, rubbing her stomach. "Mother's intuition or whatever."

"Really?"

"Do you want a boy?" Her eyes widened. "I could be wrong you know."

"No." He stopped her. "I just want a happy, healthy baby. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter."

"I really want a little girl, with eyes just like yours." She smiled at Mark and kissed him sweetly.

"If she is smart, she'll look just like you."

"Oh, stop it." Lexie began to blush. "Oh, there is another ultrasound scheduled for next Wednesday. Are you in?"

"Try and stop me." He grinned.

Lexie sat down and quietly sipped at her water as Mark just watched her.

"What?" She laughed, looking at him weirdly. "What is it?"

"Hey, Lex?" He whispered. "Could you do me a favor? A huge favor?"

"You're right. I forgot extra parmesan. I'll get it." She began to get up.

"No. Sit." He said, causing Lexie to drop back into her seat. "You and I, we've been doing so good here lately, right?"

"Right." Lexie followed, curious where this was going.

"We have been so happy and now, we...we're having a baby, Lexie." He could barely get the words out.

"Mark."

"Let me get this out." He continued. "We are in such a great place, that I need you to do something for me."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Marry me?" He asked.

Lexie just blinked. "No." She sighed.

"What?" Mark looked instantly heartbroken. "Lex-"

"I'm totally kidding." She laughed. "Of course. Yes."

Mark let out the breath he was holding and lightly chuckled.

"So not funny." He said as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing his face. "It's part of my charm."

"It's part of why I love you."

**Okay, big proposal? Check! Read and review, because it makes me giddy! Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Words cannot describe how I am feeling. Mark dying was the saddest thing ever. On the bright side, he and Lexie can finally be together like they should have been all along. The worst moment was after he flatlined and it flashed to him holding a baby saying "shhh". I lost it and fell to pieces. I kinda thought the baby may not have been Sofia, mainly because it looked nothing like her. I thought it might be some kind of afterlife sequence with Lexie. A girl can hope right? Anyway, here we are. I feel like we could all use a little happiness. **

Mark came home from another exhausting day at the hospital. Lexie had made it home only a few hours before himself and already he could hear her sobbing in the bedroom.

"Lex?" He called out, dropping his coat and walking to the other room. "Lexie? What's the matter?"

"It's just-" She gasped for air between sobs. "It's just so sad."

"What is honey?"

"He just wanted a heart." She blew her nose into a Kleenex.

"A heart?" Mark looked behind him at the television and couldn't help but laugh. "You were watching The Wizard of Oz again?"

"It is a beautiful story of life and core values!" She snapped, blowing her nose again.

"Oh...kay." He slowly rose to his feet. "Do you want some tea?"

"I would love a cup of coffee." She smiled at the thought.

"No." He pointed. "Have you seen the statistics on mother's who drink coffee during a pregnancy?"

"Have you seen the statistics on men who deny their girlfriend's coffee during a pregnancy?" Lexie whispered. "It's not pretty."

"You're not going to intimidate me. I think I could take you." Mark leaned in and whispered. "And it's fiance, not girlfriend."

"It is, isn't it?" She beamed.

Lexie followed Mark into the kitchen, where he pulled down two cups and began preparing hot tea. Lexie leaned on the countertop across from him and sighed.

"What is it?" Mark asked amused.

"Nothing." She shook her head. It had become a force of habit. "I just...are you nervous? About being a dad?"

"A little." He chuckled. "I mean, I had Sloan but, I never had the chance to really be a father to her. This time, I get to be there for everything. Every hiccup, every giggle, every toothless grin."

Lexie smiled at the thought.

"I get to share first steps and first words. I am excited but slightly terrified. I don't want to be a terrible father." He looked down, remember what Addison had told him a few years ago.

"I don't think it's possible." She told him. "The words you just spoke to me, completely give me faith that this child is going to have at least one amazing parent."

"One?" He looked at her awkwardly, handing her a cup of tea.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for the mommy track?"

"Why?"

"Mark, I can barely remember when to feed myself, let alone an infant. Besides, I hate drool. It makes me cringe." Lexie explained.

"Good thing you became a doctor then, huh?" He goaded.

"I'm serious." She said, playfully swatting him with the back of her hand.

"Just don't think about it right now." He pulled her close. "Focus on me."

Lexie scoffed. "I think I'd rather shower." Before he could add a word she turned around. "Alone."

"I don't know why I put up with you." He called after her, shaking his head with a smile.

"Mr. Griswald, can you hear me?" Mark said as he helped wheel a gurney inside the ER.

"Barely." He responded. "I was just walking to the mailbox, he came out of nowhere."

"Who did?" He asked.

"That boy, the one who was driving the truck." He said, cringing as they moved him to a bed.

"Okay, Mr. Griswald. We're gonna run some tests and see exactly how bad the damage is, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you can hear." Mark turned to the nurse. "I need a CBC, a chest CT, and go ahead and get him to radiology for x-rays and an MRI."

Derek walked into the MRI booth, followed closely by Lexie.

"Whoa." Lexie said, after glancing at the screen.

"Yeah." Derek agreed. "Temporal lobe tumor."

"The size of it alone..."

"Yeah." He replied. "We've gotta get it out of there as soon as possible if he is going to have any semblance of a life left.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mark asked, as he came in from the hall.

"Your intern called for a Neuro consult. Your patient has a massive temporal lobe tumor that needs removal immediately. Grey, book an OR. If you can't get one, go to Hunt, have him bump an elective."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't go anywhere, Grey." Mark stopped her. "He has lost almost 75% of his hearing and I promised I would fix it. You're just gonna have to wait."

"Mark, you really want to wait on something like this?" Derek pressed.

"He's my patient, Derek." His voice grew louder.

"Who is now neuro, which makes him my patient. Lexie, help me out here."

"I think that the tumor takes priority over the hearing." She nodded to Mark.

"So you're siding with him?" Mark shook his head. "What? Just to spite me?"

"I'm siding with Derek because he's right!" Lexie fired back.

"He will be deaf if I wait!" He yelled.

"He'll be dead if we wait, so it won't matter if he can't hear!" She yelled back.

"Look, he is my patient now and I am taking it from here. Your services are no longer needed. Grey, book the OR!" Derek ordered.

"Gladly." Lexie turned and jogged to the nurses station.

"So you're just gonna swoop in like that and take my patient." Mark was clearly offended.

"Look, don't make this into something that it isn't." Derek looked at him. "The tumor is just more pressing."

"Yeah." Mark said, more to himself, as Derek walked away. "Your problems always are."

Later that evening, Lexie met Mark in the on-call room he paged her too. She was all smiles, walking through the door. Mark, on the other hand, was not.

"You're still mad?" She asked, by looking at the look on his face.

"I'm pretty pissed." He answered, walking to her and trying to kiss her. "I'm over it."

"Mark, Derek was right in treating the tumor first." She pushed him back. "I think you should apologize, both of you."

"I should apologize to him?" He looked at her like she lost it.

"You were both in the wrong." She explained, trying to be diplomatic.

"Maybe you should go."

"Seriously?" She asked in disebelief.

"Yeah, seriously." He looked at her when she didn't move. "GO!"

Lexie just shook her head. "Page me when you get a grip." She snapped.

"Hey." Meredith popped in next to her sister at the nurses' station. Lexie was busily charting. "I was thinking, since we're all on call, that you, me, Derek, and Mark could all go to Joe's after work. What do you think?"

"I'm in, but Mark is pissed off at Derek and me." She replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"An emergent patient, brain tumor versus loss of hearing. I think Mark felt like we were castrating him a little bit, but I think there's more to it that he just isn't sharing."

"Will he be waiting for you here?" Meredith asked.

"Who cares? Tonight I am a free woman. He wants me to leave him alone, that's what I'll do. Meet you in the lobby?"

"In the lobby."

Mark walked to the residents' locker room where Lexie was hangin her stethoscope in her locker. She was diligently placing her notepad inside when she noticed Mark in the doorway.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I thought I might go to Joe's with Derek and Mer. Do you wanna come?" She offered, hoping to reach a compromise.

"I'd rather just head home." He said, showing no emotion.

"Well, I'm sure Derek can give me a ride home." Lexie said, closing her locker door.

"Lex, come on."

"What is your problem today?" She asked, answered by silence. "Hmm?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, forget it." She started to storm past him, turning around before leaving. "This mood...you've been snapping at people all day. Derek, me...do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He snapped. "In fact, I'd rather not talk to you at all right now."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you either!" She shot back, like a petulant four-year-old.

"Good. Then don't bother." Mark stormed to the elevator. Lexie's eyes just remained wide in amazement.

"Just breathe." She whispered to herself as she headed to the lobby.

"There she is!" Derek said as she walked down the last couple of steps. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiled, as they all turned to see Mark storming out of the building from the elevator.

"Still not talking to you?" Meredith asked.

"He yelled, so I guess that's progress." She shrugged. "Can I crash on your couch tonight? Just for tonight."

"Absolutely." Her sister grinned. "And if that doesn't help, we can call Cristina and dance it out."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this sort of turning of tables. Before anyone thinks that Mark is just being a jackass, I think you all should know that it is going to boil down to Mark's childhood with Derek and always feeling like the lesser of the two, the supressed one, and Derek taking his patient reminds him of that. Leave your thoughts on this chapter and on the Grey's season premiere. I would love to hear what you guys think!**

**Lots of Love and Keep Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! The reactions to the last chapter were incredible. Special thanks to Alexia who compared my chapters to Grey's Anatomy episodes. That made me smile. Anyway, here you guys go, no more waiting!**

Lexie practically dragged through the front door. She had gone out with Meredith and Derek the night before and looked on in jealousy as Meredith drank shot after shot. For at least a few hours, Lexie forgot about all the crap that had happened the day before. As she walked through the front door the next morning, all she could think was that the last thing she wanted was a fight. She sighed as she placed her keys next to the door and hung her bag and coat. She kicked off her shoes and stretched on her way over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water as Mark emerged from the bedroom. Lexie sipped at the water and looked down, Mark quietly walked to the kitchen and began making coffee.

"Hey." He finally spoke, turning around.

"You're talking to me now?" Lexie shot bitterly.

"Look...I'm sorry, okay." He began to explain. "I was pissed off and tired and I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have."

"Damn right, you shouldn't have." She scoffed. "What the hell happened to you yesterday?"

"It wasn't yesterday, it was...it was stupid." Mark sat at the bar and ran his hands through his hair.

Lexie stood across from him placing a hand on his. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I will...eventually." He grinned.

"Whenever." She smiled back. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Want some company?" He asked behind her.

"No." She yelled back, causing him to chuckle.

Ten minutes later, Mark sat at the dining room table, typing vigorously on his laptop when he heard shouting coming from the bathroom.

"Mark!" Lexie shouted. "Get in here, quick!"

Mark ran and practically burst through the door to find a frantic Lexie huddled in the corner wrapped in a towel.

"What?" He rushed over to her. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Lexie just shook as Mark held her face, looking everywhere for any sign of injury. "Baby, talk to me."

"I'm bleeding." She said quietly.

"Where?" He looked again. "Lex, I don't see any cuts."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm _bleeding._"

"Okay." He sighed, finally following. "Let's get you some clothes and we'll head to the hospital okay?"

"I'm sor-"

"No." He cut her off. "No apologizing. Whatever this is, it is not your fault, so don't you dare apologize."

Driving to the hospital, Lexie just stared out the window at the rain. She felt lost. Was this what she truely deserved? She thought she was a good girl. She never broke any rules, not even a late library book. Yes, she had one speeding ticket, but she thought the four weeks volunteering at the soup kitchen had wiped her slate clean. Why was this happening? Upon arriving, the elevator ride to OB was a quiet one, one filled with thoughts that were louder than any words that could possibly be spoken.

"Alexandra Grey." The blonde doctor stated, walking through the exam room door.

"Yes." She answered meekly.

"Lexie." Mark added, holding her hand tightly.

"Lexie. I'm Dr. Annabelle Fischer." She shook her hand. "I see here that you are experiencing some bleeding early in your pregnancy."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm only about six weeks along."

Dr. Fischer nodded. "Mm-hm. When did you first notice?"

"This morning in the shower."

"And you are only six weeks?"

"Yes." Mark added.

"Okay." The doctor sighed. "I hate to point this out like this, but bleeding in this stage is completely normal."

"Can we just check to be sure?" Mark asked, slightly peeved at her lack of worry.

"I can do an ultrasound. If there is anything going on, we'll know. I just want you guys to step back and take a breather before you worry yourselves sick over nothing, okay?" She smiled. "I'll go get a portable ultrasound and we'll check on that baby."

"Thank you." Lexie let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't like her." Mark said as soon as the door closed.

"Mark."

"No, she's got this flippant attitude. My kid is not something to be flippant about."

"Mark stop saying flippant." She told him.

"And who chews gum in an exam like that?" He continued to rant.

"Mark, honey, I love you, but if you don't shut up..."

"Here we go!" Dr. Fishcer chimed, wheeling in the portable ultrasound.

Lexie pulled the bottom of her shirt up, allowing the doctor to squeeze the cold gel onto her abdomen.

"Okay." She said, moving the wand around. "I see the uterus. There's the amniotic sac...and there is your baby."

"Is it okay?" Lexie asked, squinting. "Is there a heartbeat?"

"See that tiny flicker?" She pointed. "That's the heart. Your baby is fine. Healthy and strong."

"It's completely normal." Dr. Fischer said, pushing the machine away and giving her a paper towel to wipe off the gel. "This happens more often than not. Just take it easy for the next couple of days. No tampons, no sex. If the bleeding doesn't subside in a couple days, then we'll find out what's going on."

"Okay." Lexie nodded, clearly still worried.

"Ms. Grey." She placed a hand on Lexie's knee. "Trust me. I'm good at what I do. Don't worry until you're given a reason to."

"Thank you."

Later in the elevator, Lexie still couldn't wipe the worry from her mind.

"She said it's normal, honey." Mark put his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a feeling." She answered.

"In your uterus?"

"Not that kind of feeling!" She pushed his arm away. "I just...I'm scared. I told you that somehow I was going to screw this up. I'm not ready and apparently, my body isn't ready."

As soon as the doors opened she was gone, Mark following close behind.

"Lexie." He called after her. "Lexie, wait."

He stopped her by pulling her arm.

"Stop this." He said, pulling her face to his, foreheads pressed together. "We can do this. Do not start to mourn something we haven't lost yet. We are fine. I promise you, we will be okay."

"I just want to feel her move. To know she's okay." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Her?" Mark chuckled, never moving his face from hers. "Again with the her?"

"I told you, it's just a feeling." Lexie laughed. "I feel like it's a she."

"She'll be fine." He wiped away her tear with his thumb. "She or he is a Sloan after all. We don't give up so easily."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Absolutely." He assured her. "If I gave up when Derek said 'stay away' then I wouldn't have you."

"I forgot about that." She said looking down.

"We'll be okay." He pulled her into a hug. "We are both strong-willed and stubborn as hell."

"Yeah, you are." Lexie chuckled.

"Hey." He said, playfully. "How about some lunch, huh?"

"I think ice cream sounds perfect." She replied.

"Ice cream?" He laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let's get some real food."

"I love you." She said randomly. "Do you know that?"

"I always knew." He smiled. "I just had to wait for you to figure it out."

"Sorry it took so long."

"At least it happened." He kissed her tenderly. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I don't want it to hurt." Lexie smiled.

"It's okay." He answered. "I like the pain."

**So I added a little more serious drama to overlap what Mark had done. I needed something that would cause it to pale in comparison. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, reviews bring smiles to my face and I hope to have a new chapter for this and What Is And What Could Have Been up soon, so keep watching and keep reading. LOVE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I promised you guys a fast update and that is exactly what this is. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the last addition. Thanks for being so supportive and so loyal. My readers are the best!**

Lexie Grey had reached her four and a half month mark in her pregnancy and was no longer able to hide her small, but growing baby bump. On one hand, she was relieved. She figured at this point, everyone could figure it out for themselves, instead of having to explain to them why she suddenly had to pee every five minutes. She walked across the catwalk to the Chief of Surgery's office. She was sure it was nothing serious but still, being paged to the Chief's office was never a fun task for anyone. She paused at the door, gained her composure and knocked on the door before opening it.

"You paged me, Dr. Hunt?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey." Owen answered. "Come in and have a seat, please."

She swallowed nervously as she sat down. "Is there something wrong, Chief?"

He paused before proceeding. "I'm not sure how to say this." He sighed. "As you know, Dr. Grey, the hospital has been facing budget cuts. We have had to restructure our finances."

"Wait."

"You're an excellent doctor, but I'm afraid that I've been forced to let you go." Owen finished.

"I...but...what...is it because of the accident? I've been fine!" She began to break down. "I finished physical therapy, I did the counseling."

"That's not it." He tried to console her.

"Is it because I got pregnant?" Lexie started to cry. "I...because I'm pretty sure you can't fire me for that."

"Lexie, I told you. I've been forced to make deep cuts." Owen explained. "I don't want to let anyone go, especially you. But the neurological program has far too many residents and that is where we need the breathing room."

Lexie just looked down.

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Grey." He said, going back to his paperwork.

"Yeah." She paused as she stood up, wiping a tear away. "You seem it."

That evening Lexie sat on the couch, sulking with a pint of ice cream and an incredibly sad movie. She could always count on The Notebook when she needed an incredibly good cry. She heard a clicking in the door and knew who it was. Mark appeared a minute later, wearing a confused look on his face. He hung his trademark leather jacket and walked over to take a seat next to her.

"What happened?" He asked, wiping at her cheek. "You're all red and splotchy. Have you been crying?"

"Just a little." She sniffed, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Lex?"

"This movie is really sad." She spoke with a full mouth. "He just wants to love her."

"Lexie." Mark slowly took the ice cream away, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. "What happened?"

Lexie used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her mouth. "Owen...he said...I got fired, Mark. He fired me today."

"He what?" He rubbed the back of her neck. "Why?"

"He said something about financial restructuring." She sighed. "He said he didn't want to do it."

"But he did it." Mark told her, clearly angry.

"Mark."

"No. I'm going to talk to him." Mark headed to the door.

"Please, don't." Lexie asked, meekly. "Just stay here?"

"You're a surgeon. That's who you are."

"I'll find another hospital." She said simply. "I just...stay with me?"

_One Hour Later..._

Mark and Lexie laid in their bed next to each other. Mark was texting something on his BlackBerry and Lexie had her shirt up, applying cocoa butter lotion to her belly, something she did every night to, hopefully, prevent stretch marks. Mark finished his text and looked on as Lexie continued to rub her small, but noticably pregnant belly. She stopped when she noticed his gaze on her.

"What?" She asked freezing like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing." Mark smiled. "You're just beautiful."

"Stop it." She blushed.

"I'm serious." He placed his phone on the nightstand and turned to face her. "I think pregnancy is beautiful, especially on you."

"You are full of it." She smiled, putting the lotion aside and beginning to pull her shirt down. "Ah!"

"What?" He asked, noticing she grabbed her belly. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I mean, yeah. I just felt it." She said, starting to grin.

"What? It kicked?"

"Kicked, moved, something. I just felt movement." Lexie laughed.

"Really?" He smiled, placing his hand on her stomach. A minute later, he frowned. "I can't feel anything."

"Hold on." She said, lightly tapping one side of her belly. She grabbed Mark's hand and used her own to find the correct spot, before placing his hand where hers had laid. "Right there. Keep your hand there."

She waited, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I feel it!" Mark beamed. "I felt it move!"

Lexie giggled as he continued to feel the baby.

"Hey, you." He spoke to her abdomen. "How you doin' in there? That's a strong kick you got there. Us Sloans, we're tough men. You're gonna be a tough man. I'll make sure you become a tough man."

"A tough man?" Lexie looked at him curiously. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"It's just a feeling that I have." Mark asked, giving her a wink.

"Whatever." She smiled, leaning over to hit the light.

"Goodnight, little one." He kissed her belly and retreated to his side of the bed.

Lexie woke to the sound of the shower and immediately rolled over to look at the clock. _4:30am_.She sighed with exasperation and tried her best to get comfortable and fall back to sleep. She was a girl who slept best on her stomach. Since she got pregnant, she had to change that, which meant that most nights she spent tossing and turning instead of sleeping.

"Lex, baby." Mark whispered.

"Hmm?" She answered, barely alert. "What's up?"

"I'm heading into the hospital. I have a breast augmentation in an hour." He rubbed her arm as he talked. "I'm gonna talk to Hunt after."

"Mark, I told you not to bother."

"And I told you that I didn't care." He replied. "Get some sleep. I'll call you when I go to lunch."

"Okay." Lexie pushed her hair out of her face. "Have a good day."

"I will. Take care of my mini-me, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too."

Lexie wasn't used to not heading to the hospital or not thinking about medicine. She made breakfast and watched some insipid morning talk show. When boredom hit, she took to cleaning out the refrigerator and collecting the laundry, which she proceeded to wash, dry, and fold. She made the apartment, practically spotless. She was alphabetizing CDs when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Meredith answered. "Mark told me what Hunt did. He's an idiot. We are both going to talk to him later. You are getting your job back."

"Okay." Lexie scoffed, laughing at their determination.

"So, what are you doing with your new found free time?" She asked her little sister.

"I'm losing it. I cleaned, did laundry. The apartment is practically sterile now. You could probably do surgery in here." Lexie said.

Meredith laughed. "Well, that sounds like fun."

"It's insanity, Mer. I'm not contributing anything. I'm scrubbing things around this apartment, and I'm pregnant and...I'm barefoot!"

"So?" She giggled.

"Do you know what that makes me?"

"What?"

"A housewife! I'm a housewife!" She rambled.

"But you're not married." Meredith pointed out.

"I'm having his baby. It's pretty much the same thing." Lexie continued. "You know what I mean."

"I do. I'm just teasing." She laughed. "I have to run. I have a bowel obstruction in five minutes and then I'm heading up with Sloan to yell at Hunt."

"Don't bother." Lexie tried.

"Can't hear you!" Meredith teased. "Take care of my niece!"

Lexie hung up the phone and sighed as she flopped down on the couch. She reached behind her, pulling a blanket down, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

**This chapter was a little rough, but I hope that it was up to par for you guys. I will be working on updates soon, but be forewarned that I will be working for the next few days and it might be a little bit before I get to it. Anyway, enjoy and remember, peace, love, and Grey's Anatomy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Basic introductory stuff goes here...skipping to the good stuff!**

"Hunt!" Mark called out, walking into the cluttered office.

It was no secret that Owen hadn't been home in days. His "bed" remained on the leather couch on the side of the room, multiple ties and shirts laid strewn around the room and tons of paperwork practically swallowed his desk. Cristina had grown accustomed to sleeping alone because of the constant turmoil that the new budget had caused. People were now running scared, covering their asses, terrified that they might get the axe.

"Sloan." He sighed, running a free hand through his already disheveled hair. "Look, I really don't have the time right now."

"Then I'll make it quick. Get in here, Grey." He called out, causing Meredith to emerge from the hallway.

"Dr. Hunt." She nodded in his general direction.

"I think I know what this is about." He took a seat behind his desk. "Look, I didn't have it in the budget. Lexie seemed to understand."

"You have tons of underqualified staff in your neurosurgical department and you choose to fire Lexie?" Mark said, leaning forward so he could look him in the eye. "Can you explain that to me?"

"Look, as I said, it was budgetary." He nervously fidgeted. "Her name was brought to my attention from HR."

"And you went along with it?!" Meredith added. "Where's your sense of loyalty?"

"To Lexie?"

"To Cristina!" Meredith crossed her arms.

"I'm not following." Owen was clearly lost.

"Loyalty to Cristina means loyalty to me which means loyalty to Lexie." She explained. "We're all a package."

"Personal loyalties can't interfere with my job. I'm sorry." He focused on his work, trying to ignore the pair.

"Hunt!" Mark's voice grew louder. "Bring her back!"

"I can't." He said simply.

"Why?" Mark grew irratated. "She is better than all the other residents you kept in neuro combined! Skill should play a factor, here. Not just the fact that she was in a plane crash recently or that she is carrying my kid!"

"That is not what happened!" He defended.

"Really?" Meredith added. "Because that's what it's going to look like to the hospital board and the lawyer we use to sue you."

"I cleared it with the hospital board." He smirked. "Nice try."

Meredith paused as if she was slapped in the face. "I didn't want to have to do this, but if she goes, I go."

"If they go, so do I." Mark added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Derek goes, too. He's already agreed." She said.

"He has?" Mark whispered.

"No, but he will." She shot back. "Shut up!"

"You're telling me that by firing one..."

"You'll be losing four, yes." Meredith finished for him.

"Just hire her back and we stay." Mark offered.

"This is blackmail." Owen stated.

"Call it what you want." Meredith smiled. "Is she back on staff?"

Hunt sighed. "Send her to HR on Monday."

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Oh, guys!" Owen called before they left the room. "If you two pull a stunt like this again, you'll be out the door and on your ass, are we clear?"

"Crystal." She answered, Sloan nodding in agreement.

Later that night, Mark walked into a seemingly empty apartment. Every light was off and there was no signs of a living soul.

"Lex?" He called out, receiving no response. "Lexie?"

He walked into the kitchen to find her laying on her back on the floor.

"Lexie!" He rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She turned her head to look at him. "I'm just counting the tiles in the ceiling."

"What?" He asked, taking a seat next to her sprawled frame.

"Damn it, now I lost count." She shifted her position and focused again.

"Lexie, look. I got your job back." Mark said.

"What?"

"Your job. Meredith and I talked to Hunt and he wants you to go see HR on Monday." He finished with a smile.

"What?" She repeated, sitting up. "You talked to Owen?"

"Yeah. We did it, you're in!" He said, clearly proud of himself.

"I told you not to bother." Lexie pulled herself to her feet and walked to the bedroom.

"Are you mad?" He followed close behind. "Are you seriously mad because I got you your job back."

"No. I..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm not helpless, Mark. I don't need you to fight my battles."

"I was helping you out."

"I told you to leave it alone! I told you not to bother! For once, can you just respect that? For once, just let me figure things out for myself. I can do it on my own, okay?" Lexie ranted.

"Fine." He threw his hands up. "The job is there. Whether you take it or not, that's on you. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Giving you space to figure things out on your own." Mark stormed out. "Be back later."

"Way to go, Grey. Great form." She muttered to herself.

"All we do is fight, Mer." Lexie spoke into the phone later that night. "It isn't supposed to be like this."

"I'm sure you guys have your rough patches, but I bet there's good stuff in there too."

"Yeah. Sometimes." She smiled to herself. "I just don't need him to save me everytime I fall a little."  
"Honey, he wants to save you." Meredith explained. "When you were stuck under that plane and he tried everything he could to save you and still he couldn't, that broke him, more than you realize. So now, everytime you fall a little, if he can fix it, he going to."

"I'm such a bitch." She sighed.

"No, you're not. Talk to him. Listen to him." She chuckled. "Just fix it. You'll be fine."

Mark walked through the door a second later.

"I should go, Mer. Thank you."

"Call me tomorrow." She said as they hung up.

"Hey." She spoke to Mark, tossing her phone on the couch. "Can we talk?"

He nodded in agreement, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"When I was under the plane..."

"Lex..."

"No, let me get this out." She held up her hand. "When I was under that plane, I thought...No, I knew, I was dead. And then, by some strange miracle, I wasn't."

"I don't want to hear this." He shook his head.

"Mark. I know you tried to save me and then you felt responsible when you couldn't, but I don't want you to feel like you have to save me." She finished.

"But I don't want to lose you. At work, at home, anywhere. You have to be there." Mark took her hand. "You keep me sane. I need you there. I came so close to losing you out there that now if I see you drifting and there's something I can do, I'm damn well gonna do it."

"Okay." Lexie whispered with a smile. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

"You're not." He exhaled. "You're just crazy."

"Gee, thanks."

After their conversation, Lexie showered while Mark ordered Chinese. They ate dinner while talking about everything under the sun, laughing at strange surgical stories and rolling their eyes at each other's bad jokes. Lexie threw on one of Mark's old t-shirts, while Mark wore his traditional pajama pants and no shirt to bed. She was glancing through her day planner when Mark joined her.

"Okay, so Tuesday, ultrasound for the baby." She told him. "We can probably find out the sex, put this debate to rest once and for all."

"I will be there." He kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss finding out about my son for anything."

"I'm sure your daughter will be pleased to hear that." She smirked.

"You're good." He chuckled. "But, I'm a Sloan, he's a Sloan. We know these things."

"And I'm what exactly?" Lexie laughed. "Lexie Grey, the walking incubator?"

Mark smiled and kissed her lips. "You are the mother of my child and the love of my life. Fair?"

"Whatever." She swatted him playfully before turning off the light and curling up in his arms. They laid in silence for five minutes before she spoke again. "$20 says it's a girl."

"Shut up."

**Work sucks so updates are taking longer than expected. Please read and review, guys! Love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life has been crazy, but I haven't forgotten about you...here you guys go!**

"A son!" Lexie squealed for what felt like the millionth time, holding the sonogram printout in her hand. "We're gonna have a son!"

"I told you." Mark tried to gloat. "Sloans. We produce brilliant and sexy men."

"Really?" She scrunched up her nose. "I haven't met one."

"Ha." He smirked. "You got humor, Grey. Could it be that someone is a little bitter, because if I remember correctly, you owe me $20."

"I knew you'd remember." She sighed, fishing through her purse.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"A boy?" Meredith asked, looking at the sonogram, sitting with her sister in the hospital cafeteria.

"I know. It's crazy." Lexie agreed, popping a grape into her mouth.

"I just don't see it." Meredith said, shifting the photo.

Lexie slid her chair closer. "See? It's...well...maybe that shadow?"

"You don't see it either." She laughed.

"No. Not in the least but the tech said "boy" so that is what we're going with." Lexie sipped at her water.

"Fine." Meredith conceded, placing the photo on the table. "So have you guys thought about names?"

"We really love the name Daniel. It's one of the only names we can agree on."

"Daniel is cute." Meredith told her as her pager began beeping. "Damn it! I want to eat!"

"I gotta run too." Lexie gathered her trash and headed on her way.

A few more weeks had gone by and Lexie continued to grow bigger and bigger. She was starting to feel like a huge and slightly grosser version of herself, however she knew it was mostly her neurotic tendencies and the hormones talking.

"How's my favorite girl?" Mark greeted as she walked down the hallway on her way from the OR.

Lexie looked side to side. "Oh! Me? I'm okay."

He placed a small kiss on her lips. "How's Daniel?"

"Are we going with that?" She asked him.

"I thought we agreed." He looked worried. "If you don't like it, we can-"

"No, I love it. I'm just not used to hearing my belly called a name. It is odd." She rubbed at her stomach. "Daniel's great."

"Great." Mark kissed her again. "I'll see you at home tonight?"

"Yep."

"I love you." He told her, walking away.

"You, too."

Later that night, Lexie walked through her front door, greeted by the fragrant aroma of something delicious. She looked around, not finding her fiance, but instead finding the dining room table set, complete with candles and the most appetizing meal she had ever seen.

"Mark?" She called out, causing him to appear from the bedroom door.

"Hey." He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek before kneeling down and placing another on her belly.

"What's all this?" Lexie asked, surprised.

"Dinner. Roasted chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and, for dessert, triple chocolate cheesecake." He shared with her proudly.

She just smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to do this for you. I thought it would be nice to have a proper home-cooked meal together for once, instead of takeout or pizza." Mark explained.

"Home-cooked?" Lexie's face fell. "You cooked this?"

"Alright fine." He caved. "Not home-cooked so much as cooked at Callie's and brought here. I told her what I wanted to do and she went above and beyond to help me out."

"I don't know what to say." She began to blush. "This is unbelievable."

"You don't have to say anything." He told her, pulling out her chair so she could take a seat. "Just relax and enjoy."

"This is so nice." Lexie beamed as she draped her napkin in her lap. "It looks ridiculously good."

"So how was the surgery today? The anuerysm?"

"It was amazing. I have never clipped something that big. It was a complete once in a lifetime experiance." She was glowing.

"I am glad." Mark sighed. "Derek said you got a little woozy halfway through, had to take a break?"

"Yeah." She sipped at her glass of water. "I was a little dehydrated. I drank some water and was fine a few minutes later."

"Lexie, you have to take care of yourself." He began to lecture. "This isn't just about you anymore. You have to be more aware of your body than you ever have, okay? If not for you, then for Daniel."

"Don't do that." She shook her head. "Don't throw our son into this to try and make me feel guilty. You act like I did this intentionally. I didn't! The surgery ran longer than expected and I didn't exactly bring refreshments into the OR."

"I'm sorry." Mark looked down at his plate.

"It's okay." She sighed, picking at her food. "It's been a long day and I'm actually not very hungry. Would you mind if I just called it a night?"

"No, that's fine." Mark agreed. "I'll clean this up and I'll be right in after you."

"Okay." Lexie stood up and tossed her napkin on the table. "Don't rush."

"Real smooth." Mark whispered to himself. "Champion performance."

The next day, Lexie found herself sorting various items in the supply closet. Her nausea and fatigue had driven Derek to the point of placing her on scut after she had already refused to go home. Six months into her pregnancy was kicking her ass. She was terrified of the next part, of actually being a mother, but the way her body kept changing and reacting, she prayed for it's quick delivery. After a few moments, she found herself sitting in the corner, pulling a pack of peanut butter cups from her pocket. For the few moments it took for the chocolate to melt on her tongue, she was in heaven.

"Lexie?" She heard a knock on the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, causing Derek to open the door. "I'll be out in just a second."

"No problem. I was just coming to find you to let you know that my elective surgeries for today have been bumped, so you can take the rest of the day off." He told her.

"Oh." She folded her candy wrapper in her hands. "Okay."

"Why so bummed?" Derek chuckled.

"No reason really. I just, I like work. It's a distraction."

"Distraction from what?" He asked, closing the door and taking a seat next to her.

"My life." She answered simply.

"You have so much to be happy about. I don't understand."

"No, it's not that. It's all good. It's great, but...I'm scared, Derek. All the time. I'm scared to breathe, I'm scared when I feel my baby move, I'm scared of everything that's gonna happen."

"Like what?" Derek took her hand.

"Like I might fail at being a mom...or a wife." She looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "Everything is changing and moving so fast and I feel like I am just kind of stuck here, moving in slow motion."

"You're not." He smiled at her. "You're going to be amazing at anything you do."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a Grey and Greys don't disappoint." Derek soothed her. "Now, brush off those shoulders, hold that head high, and show me the Lexie Grey that I know."

Lexie just smiled, more to herself than to him.

"Thanks, Derek."

"Anytime, little sister."

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rough. I felt like I just couldn't find the right angle. I promise to try to improve on both the material and the update speed. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this all the same. Thanks again, for all the love and support! You guys have been so genuine and true and it honestly means the world to me! You guys rock my socks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! How has life been? I hope you are all doing well. Anyway without further ado, here is the very next installment of my dive in the Slexie universe. Please be advised that while the medicine may not be accurate, it works for a storyline purpose. ENJOY!**

"I need this taken to the Hemotology lab now." Lexie handed a plastic bag to her intern. "And have them put a rush on it."

"But they put a rush on..."

"On everything?" She finished. "Yeah, I know, but I can't operate until I get those results and if she needs the operation then it can't wait so, go."

The nervous intern turned and jogged out of the ER. Lexie turned to her patient.

"We're going to take care of you, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." She told her, as she pulled the curtain to give her some privacy.

Lexie stood at the admit counter, busily scribbling notes in her patient's chart. It had been a long day and she really wasn't feeling her best. She wasn't anymore tired than usual. Pregnancy took a lot out of her but she had pretty much gotten used to it. Her back ached, she peed every other minute, and her feet began to swell, causing her to switch from her Nikes to her cushy Ugg boots. As she finished her signature and handed the chart to the nurse, she started to look a little strange.

"Dr. Grey?" Nurse Olivia asked. "Are you okay?"

"Umm...yeah." Lexie shook her head. "I just need a minute."

"Are you sure?"

She stood in silence for a minute before responding. "On second thought, page someone. I can't breathe." She said, gasping for air.

Olivia rushed to place an oxygen mask on her and had her lay on a gurney in station two, before she rushed to the phone to page the on-call attending. A few minutes later, Dr. Hunt came through the doors.

"What happened?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"I don't know." Olivia explained. "She was standing there, charting and she was breathing kinda heavy. It just got worse and she was gasping for air."

"Have you been exerting yourself more than usual, Lex?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"What about asthma?" He asked her.

She shook her head again.

"Okay. Let's get an x-ray and a chest CT. I wanna see her lungs and get a look at her chest films and don't send an intern." He handed a clipboard to Olivia as she ran off. "Dr. Grey, consider yourself admitted."

"Dr. Bailey." Dr. Hunt jogged to catch up to her in the hall.

"No. I am going home. I have not been home with him for days. Do you know what he did on Tuesday? Shoved a raisin up his nose. A raisin!"

"Dr. Bailey, I need your assistance on this case. I need the most precise and detailed surgeon there is and that's you." He explained.

"I appreciate all that's coming out of your mouth as you suck up to me, but hear me when I say this: I am going home!" Miranda said with finality as she stepped into the elevator.

Owen placed his hand on the doors, stopping them from closing. "It's Lexie Grey."

Miranda stood and stared at him with a scowl, Owen only blinked in return. "Damn it!" She snapped, storming out of the elevator.

Dr. Bailey pulled back the trauma curtain to reveal a wheezing Lexie breathing from an oxygen mask.

"What happened?"

"I...was charting." Lexie tried.

"Not you." She cut her off, turning to Olivia. "You! What happened?"

"She was breathing heavily and I asked if she was okay and I guess it got worse, because she asked me to page you."

"No asthma or allergies?" She asked.

Lexie shook her head. "Just eggs."

"And you haven't had any?"

"Just a banana and some water." She answered between breaths.

"Okay. Has she gone to Radiology for x-rays yet?"

"No, ma'am." Olivia replied.

"Take her. Now. Tell them I said she is emergent and to not wait." She signed the chart. "Page me when you have the scans and I will let Meredith and Mark know what's going on."

"But..." Lexie tried.

"No. You stop trying to talk and just breathe." Miranda snapped. "Besides, arguing won't do you any good."

After a quick trip to the x-ray lab, Lexie was being wheeled into a room when Mark joined her. He immediately grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked, clearly panicked.

"Atelectasis." Dr. Bailey stated, walking in. "One of your lungs has completely collapsed. It looks like the patch we put on it in your initial surgery, after your accident, didn't hold."

"So...what do we do?" She asked, placing the mask back on.

"We can go in and try to repair it." Miranda said, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean try?" Mark asked. "Bailey."

"The surgery is extremely complicated and dangerous. Your pregnancy does add an extra risk. With you being so far along, we will have to wait until you deliver or perform an emergency C-section if anything should go wrong."

"But I'm only seven months." Lexie looked worried. "How long will I last without surgery?"

Dr. Bailey just stood there.

"Truth." Lexie glared at her.

"Maybe a week. Two at the most."

Mark let out a huge breath and grasped at his fiance's hand. "A week?"

"If we are going to operate, we need to do it quickly. Your breathing is only going to get more labored and we may have to put you on a ventilator." Miranda explained.

"No." She stated, simply. "No surgery. If I can last another week then my baby will have a better shot at survival."

"No, Lexie." Mark tried.

"I'm okay." She smiled, weakly. "I'll be okay. As long as you take good care of our boy. Remind him who I am everyday."

"Stop." He began to tear up. "She'll have the surgery."

"No...I won't." She told Bailey. "Find a neonatal surgeon. The best. So my baby can live."

"I'll make some calls." Bailey left the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked. "You have to have this surgery."

"I have to do what's best for my son." She explained. "If I can give him and extra week to help him survive then that's what I am going to do."

"They can perform an emergency C-section if anything goes wrong. He will be fine either way, please." He began to beg.

"We don't know that. He is too underdeveloped right now. I need to give him as long as I can. I can't be selfish about this, Mark, and neither can you."

"Lexie." Mark sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't lose you. I won't make it alone."

"You won't be alone." She smiled. "You're gonna have a beautiful son. The very best part of me. I won't be gone. Not really."

"You know that's not the same." He cried. "Have the surgery. Do it for me."

"Mark."

"Just this one thing." He begged. "I just got you back. I can't lose you now."

"Maybe this is how it's supposed to happen." Lexie held his hand tight. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to come back to you to stay, but maybe I was supposed to come back to you for this baby."

"No. That's not true." Mark argued. "I need you here. I can't raise a baby alone. Have the surgery."

"I can't take that risk." She said, causing Mark to sigh in defeat. "Not with what Bailey just said. If you can find me someone better than Bailey that says otherwise then we can talk, but until then, my decision is final."

Mark sat by Lexie's side, holding her hand until she finally fell asleep. He kept wondering to himself when he would wake up from this nightmare. That's what it had to be. A nightmare. He couldn't make sense of the madness he was being put through. He had already come far too close to losing Lexie once, he couldn't imagine going through that again. However, he felt like he was fighting a losing battle, having an arguement that was getting nowhere. He loved her and he loved their child equally and didn't want to lose either one of them. The question was: How could he convince Lexie that she could have the surgery? Mark walked out into the hallway to grab a cup of coffee, pulling out his phone and dialing frantically.

"Derek?" He spoke. "Do you have Addison's number? I need to talk to her now."

**There you have it. Will Lexie have the surgery or will she try to sacrifice herself for her unborn child? I hope to have the next chapter up extremely soon. Until then, please read and review. Thanks for all the continued love and support! XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**The reaction to the last chapter has been amazingly overwhelming. It has been amazing. This chapter is going to dive into why Mark called Addison. Thanks again for all of your continued love and support! **

It had been a day and Lexie was unbudging in her decision to refuse surgery in order to allow her baby extra time to develop. Mark resorted to calling Addison, hoping that she would be able to figure out some kind of procedure that could deliver the baby safely so that Lexie could have her surgery and she tole him she would be on the next flight out. He was determined that this time, he would not let her go. She didn't come back to him just so he could lose her again. While waiting, Mark spent every minute by Lexie's side. He sat, he prayed, and in between he tried to talk sense into her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"It better not involve the word surgery." She stared at the tv.

Mark grabbed the remote, shutting the tv off. "Lex."

"Mark. I don't want to go through this again." She answered, fidgeting with her nasal cannula that supplied her oxygen. "I made my choice. Please respect that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him weakly.

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone?" He started to grow angry. "You're going on and on about how you will be okay and our son will be fine, but what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to keep going?"

Lexie sighed. "You'll keep going because you'll have to. You'll have Daniel and I know that seeing his face everyday is going to be reason enough for you to get up in the morning."

"It's not enough." He shook his head.

"How can your child not be enough?" She looked baffled.

"How can you contemplate leaving your son without a mother?"

Lexie tried to push herself up in her bed, and began to cry. "This decision has killed me. I don't wanna leave you! I don't wanna leave my baby! It's the last thing that I can dream of doing...ever! I can't risk both of us by doing this, if I have to sacrifice myself for this child, then that's what I will do. I don't want to do it, but, damn it, I'll do it."

"I love you for that." He told her, holding her face in his hands. "But, baby, please...I need you to have this surgery."

"No." She shook her head. "You think you need me, but you don't. You are already a father. I watched you with Sloane and you are an amazing dad. I know you didn't get to be a dad with her much, but you will this time. So, I don't worry leaving Daniel with you, because I know he's going to grow into a good man and that's because of you."

"No." He began to cry.

"There's some things I want you to promise me though." She sniffled and nudged him, trying to get him to focus. "Promise me that you'll send him to public school. I don't want him thinking he is better than anyone. I would like him to take part in some kind of sport. Let him get dirty, let him play and be carefree and adventurous. I want him to know the correct way to treat a girl and I want you to take tons of pictures. Even if you think it's unimportant, capture it, because I can promise you, later it all will be."

Mark looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I want him to laugh...all the time. You, too. Laugh with him. Stupid, crazy, loud as ever laughter. Okay?" He nodded in return. "And I want you to tell him how much I loved him, everyday. Every morning and every night. So he knows that I have never forgotten."

"I'll make sure." He held her hand for dear life.

"Okay." She sighed, suddenly breathing heavier.

"Lexie?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

She began to wheeze and her eyes slowly closed as monitors and alarms began to beep rapidly.

"No!" He yelled, punching the blue button. "Lexie! I need a doctor in here, now!"

"What happened?" Callie asked, barging through the swinging doors.

"She just stopped breathing." He answered, collasped on the floor holding his head in his hands. "They rushed her into surgery. I told them to do whatever they had to do to save her."

"What about the baby?" She asked.

"They are doing an emergency C-section. I called Addison and she is flying in. It doesn't look good for either of them right now." He started to fall apart.

"Okay." Callie grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where the hell are we going?" He asked, appalled that she would try to get him to leave.

"The hospital chapel." She replied. "You and I are going to pray."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Dr. Bailey cursed. "I need to get in there, now. Her vitals are dropping."

"Okay, I am pulling the baby out, now." Dr. Melendez replied. "I got it. You're clear. Nurse Anna, close, please."

"Alright, people. Let's do this." Bailey stepped up onto her footstool. "Scalpel."

"Do you think the damage will be easy to repair?" Owen asked, as he retracted.

"It would have been if she had the surgery when I wanted to do it. Who knows what this extra couple of days has done?" She responded. "How is baby boy Grey, over there?"

"Not a boy." Dr. Melendez said. "It's a girl."

Miranda laughed. "Well, I'm sure Mom and Dad were not expecting that. What do you say we fix this girl up so she can meet her little girl?"

Owen smiled under his mask. "Let's do it."

"I don't pray much." Mark told Callie.

"God knows who you are, Mark. You don't have to know how to talk to him. Just...be."

Mark sighed. "I need her, Callie."

"Don't tell me, tell Him." She gestured. "I'll give you some time alone."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Miranda cursed as she suctioned. "I can't get this patch to hold. The tissue is too fragile."

"We can try to use a different patch." Owen suggested.

"Any other options are going to require that we close her up and if we close her, then we might as well just call time of death right now." She said, determined, before looking at Lexie's face. "You do not get to die on my table, do you understand? You don't get to leave anybody, not under my watch, alright? Damn it, get it together, Grey!"

Owen looked at her before turning to the nurse. "I need more suction. Come on!"

"I know I'm probably not your favorite guy." Mark knelt on the floor, speaking to anyone who might hear. "I have screwed things up pretty royally over the years. I guess what I am saying is that, I know I have been far short of the person that I should be...but Lexie. She brings me closer to that person than I have ever been before. So I thought, I'd just ask...if you could bring her back to me. She's so good and pure and beautiful. She deserves to be a part of this world so much more than I do. So if you could look past all the crap I've put everyone through and just do me this solid, I'd be forever grateful."

"Let's use the water and see if there are any leaks." Miranda stood back slightly as Owen poured the water. "Inflate."

Owen laughed. "It's looking good."

"Okay." She added. "Let's go ahead and start closing. If she remains stable for the next few days, then I think we're okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Owen said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Dr. Hunt."

Callie nudged Mark as she saw Owen and Miranda coming through the door.

"What happened?" Mark asked frantically.

"We replaced the original patch with a stronger, thicker patch, which seems to be holding just fine right now. We are going to observe for a few days, but it looks like she might be fine." Owen explained.

"And the baby?" He added, terrified.

"The baby is good. Vitals are strong and stable. At the most, you are looking at a week in the NICU, until weight makes it up to four pounds." Miranda smiled. "Oh...and it's a girl."

"What?" Mark confirmed with a mixture of shock and happiness. "Yeah, your baby came out missing a certain appendage. Congratulations, you have a daughter."

"Oh, my...a daughter." He stuttered. "Callie, I have a daughter."

"You can see the baby if you'd like." Bailey offered. "It will still be awhile before you can see Lexie."

"Yeah."

Mark sat in the NICU, with a finger inside the incubator, stroking his daughter's soft, perfect skin.

"I don't know what to name you." He said out loud. "You were supposed to be a boy."

He listened to the rhythmic beeping of the machines.

"Anyway, I'm your daddy and I love you very, very much." He said with a grin. "And you're never gonna be alone."

**This chapter came out soooo quickly so I hope it didn't lack any in interest. I love that you guys love this story and I can't wait to continue it for you! Thank you sooo much! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH...MY! That's all I can say. These reviews are amazing and all your continued support means the world to me. Thank you sooooo much!**

"What do you think?" Mark asked, clearly nervous as the red-headed doctor he once loved, looked over his newborn daughter.

"Honestly?" Addison said as she hung her stethoscope around her neck. "I'm confused as to why you called me here. This child seems perfectly healthy."

"_Seems _perfectly healthy?" He looked frantic.

"Mark."

"I'm sorry, Addy, but you gotta give me better than she _seems _perfectly healthy."

"She is fine, Mark." She looked at him square in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Positive." She smiled.

Mark looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fly all the way out here for nothing."

"It's fine." Addison smiled and patted him on the back. "I enjoy the frequent flyer miles. So, what's her name?"

"She...I...I don't...I don't know." He suddenly looked devastated. "I don't know."

"Well, hey, I'm at the Archfield and I fly out tomorrow evening, so if you need anything..."

"Thanks." He finished for her. "I think I should go sit with Lexie."

"I agree." Addison nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Mark took her into a hug.

"Anytime." She hugged him back.

Mark walked into Lexie's hospital room where micellaneous machines buzzed and beeped next to a bed that held a body that laid perfectly still. It had been almost three days and still there had been no sign of Lexie waking up. Mark was trying extremely hard to be strong, not just for his baby, but for himself as well.

"Any change?" He asked Dr. Bailey as he sat down.

Bailey scribbled a small note in the medical chart. "Nothing. But there's still time. She could wake up."

"She _will _wake up." He leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "She is far too stubborn, right, Lex?"

He squeezed her hand.

"Come on, baby. Wake up for me, please."

"All in good time." Bailey added. "She has to come out of it when she is ready. I'll give you some privacy."

Miranda slowly closed the sliding door behind her. Mark just sighed, holding the hand of the love of his life. She had always had a fair complexion, but seeing her like this, she was so pale, almost sickly. Her hair had lost it's luster and he wished for nothing more than to see her gorgeous brown eyes again.

"You know we have a little girl?" He said, kissing her hand. "All those feelings you had turned out to be right. I need you to wake up because she doesn't have a name. She needs her mommy to give her a name."

The sound of beeping filled the empty silence as Mark began to break down.

"You're really starting to scare me. Please, just move a finger or something to let me know that you are here."

Nothing.

He heard a light tapping on the door followed by Meredith.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Hey." He wiped his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up." She began to explain. "We are gonna take out the intubation tube today. According to the plan Lexie laid out, she doesn't want to be intubated for more than 72 hours."

"What plan?" He stood up. "Why don't I know about this?"

"Because she knew you'd say no."

"Damn right, I'd say no. We're not doing it."

"Unfortunately, Mark. Since you guys haven't gotten married, it's still my decision." Meredith added, kindly. "I still have power of attorney."

"Damn it!" Mark hit the wall behind him in frustration. "Please, don't do this to me, Meredith. Just give her some more time."

"This is all the time she wanted." She sympathized. "I can't defy her wishes, now, more than ever."

"You can't do this."

"I just wanted you to know before they came in here and started the procedure." Meredith began to exit the room. "I'll give you some time. They'll be in soon."

Meredith knew she seemed cold and distant, but she knew it would do no good to have two people having too many emotions to think straight and asking that of Mark right now was far too much to expect from anyone. So, Meredith decided to take that grenade for him. It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed before Dr. Bailey returned to remove the tube.

"I'm sorry, Mark." She said, trying to squeeze past him. "I need to get in there."

Mark slowly moved to the side, never letting go of her hand.

"Alright, everyone. This is it." Slowly, Miranda pulled the tube out of Lexie's mouth, causing her vitals to begin to drop. Immediately, Mark's head fell as he began to weep. Meredith's face was buried in Derek's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her vitals continued to fall until she flatlined entirely.

"Is she DNR?" Derek asked, teary eyed.

"Yes." Bailey replied. "She signed the paper before the surgery."

Miranda sighed, "Time of death 19:43."

"No!" Meredith sobbed as Mark collapsed on top of Lexie's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry." Miranda quietly exited the room.

"Shhhh..." Derek soothed his sobbing wife.

Then Meredith heard the beep.

"Wait." She pulled away from Derek. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

It beeped again.

"That." She grew hopeful. "She has a pulse!"

"What?" Mark murmured.

"Move!" Meredith pushed him. "There's a pulse."

Slowly, her heart rate began to increase and slowly the impossible happened. She began to open her eyes.

"Hi, kiddo" Meredith hugged her.

"Baby?" Mark kissed her hand almost a thousand times. "Thank god."

"Water." She croaked.

Derek was standing by handing Meredith a cup which she helped her sister sip at.

"You scared the living crap out of us."

"Yeah, you did." Mark added. "Not funny."

"My baby? Where's my son?" Lexie asked.

"The baby is healthy and strong, but it's not a boy." Mark smiled.

"I had a baby girl?" She asked.

"We have a daughter." He kissed her cheek. It felt cold against his warm lips. "I don't have a name for her though. Did you pick out any girl names?"

"Yeah." She licked her dry lips. "Ummm...Emma. I like Emma."

"She looks like an Emma." He told her.

"Can I meet her?"

"I'm sure we can make something work."

Mark slowly wheeled his fiance into the NICU, extremely careful to not jostle her, for fear that she might break. He pulled her up next to the incubator that held the tiny sleeping infant.

"She's so little." She whispered, sliding a finger in and lightly brushing her cheek. "She's beautiful though."

"Just like her mom." Mark added. "So, what do you think? Do we have a name?"

"Yeah. Emma." Lexie smiled. "Emma Susan Sloan."

"Welcome to the world, Emma." Mark said, hugging Lexie from behind.

**I hope that this tides you guys over until I can get the next chapter up. I promise I will stop teasing you guys with killing someone off for a little while. Thanks again for all the love and support and remember, reviews make me smile. : ) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! The holidays have been kicking my ass and my writing has fallen to the wayside. I am more excited than ever to get back to this story and I hope to finish working on some ideas for What Is and What Could Have Been as well! Anyway...here you go! Enjoy!**

_8 days later..._

Mark threw the apartment door open and placed the small baby carrier on the couch before rushing back to the door, offering a hand to the brunette who wasn't moving her fastest.

"I'm okay." Lexie chuckled. "Just a little sore."

"I know." He answered, closing the door and helping her to the couch where she took a seat next to her daughter, fast asleep.

She sighed as she stared at her with a smile. "She's perfect."

"Of course she is." Mark laughed, grabbing two bottles of water from the refrigerator. "She gets that from you."

Lexie just scoffed. "I am so far from perfect, Mark. If anyone should know that it's you."

"This." He sat next to her, gesturing to the sleeping infant. "You, me, and Emma. That's perfect."

Lexie slowly unbuckled the sleeping child and lifted her, cradling her in her arms. "So you're the one who has been kicking me all this time, hmm? I never thought you'd get here. I'm going to go put her in her crib."

"I've got it." Mark immediately jumped up, trying to take his daughter. "Let me do it."

"Mark." She said, in a warning tone. "It has been a week. I am fine. I can do this."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. "I can worry though, okay?"

"Got it." Lexie smirked, walking to the nursery that was set up.

"Mark!" She called from the other room.

"Yeah?" He appeared next to her.

"Look."

"Oh." He said, seeing what she was looking at.

The nursery was completely painted blue. Various sport decals and toy cars and trucks filled the room and covered the walls. The name DANIEL still hung on the wall in wooden block letters.

"What do we do?" Lexie looked horrified.

"It's fine." He rubbed her shoulder. "I'll take all this stuff back and I'll get some new paint. I'll fix it, okay? In the meantime, I can move the crib in our room and she can stay there until it's done."

"Sorry, sweetheart." She whispered.

Later that night, Mark sat next to Lexie on their bed, Emma was propped up on a pillow in front of him, awake and alert.

"Mark." Lexie tried to get his attention as he made faces and played with their baby. "Mark!"

"Yeah." He never looked away from Emma.

"Are you on call tomorrow?" She asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No." He replied.

"What about your surgeries?" She asked.

"I have them covered. I told Owen I needed to be with my family. So, for lack of a better term, I guess this would be paternity leave." Mark laughed.

"I'm kind of impressed right now." Lexie smiled.

"Yeah?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, before placing a kiss on Emma's nose. "She is too cute!"

"I think she looks like you." He told her.

"Those baby blues are not mine, mister." Lexie defended. "She gets those from her daddy, whoever he might be."

"Not funny." He fake laughed.

"I'm kidding." She laid back, gazing at the both of them. "I think she got the best of both of us...are you disappointed though?"

"Disappointed?"

"That she's a girl." She finished.

"Not even a little." He smiled, giving her a pacifier when she started to fuss a little. "I think I would have been happy either way, but a little girl, just like you, it just makes my heart melt."

"Really?" Lexie beamed.

"You are so amazing. The thought of having a miniature version of you...I fell in love all over again." He told her. "And I am holding her now."

"You kind of like her then, huh?"

"I'd give my life for this tiny person." Mark said, seriously. "I'd die for this precious, innocent, beautiful little girl."

"Emma, Daddy loves you." She stroked her cheek. "But Mommy loves you so much too."

"Yeah, kiddo."

"Mark, her eyes are getting heavy. We should try and grab some sleep."

Lexie placed her daughter in the crib across the room and crawled into bed next to Mark. He held her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. His hand on her stomach began to lightly trace the scar from her C-section.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered.

"Only when I think of how and why it had to happen." She admitted. "It was so close, I think I should have just listened to you when you told me to do it."

"It doesn't matter, baby." He kissed her neck. "Your alive and you are here with me and Emma. That's all that matters."

"I love you so much." She said, turning to look at him.

"I love you." He kissed her deeply, holding her as she fell asleep.

The next day, Mark awoke to the empty bed next to him.

_Where did she go? _He thought to himself before silently reminded himself that he was now a parent to a brand new infant.

Slowly, he dragged his tired and heavy body into the next room, finding his fiance sitting on the couch, flipping through channels and munching on a granola bar. Emma laid in her lap, eyes wide open.

"Lex, what's going on? Do you know what time it is?" He interuppted the light chat.

"Honey, do _you_ know what time it is?" She pointed to the clock on the TiVo.

3:30PM

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" He asked, shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" Lexie chuckled lightly. "You have been exhausted for days. I figured the least I could do was let you get some rest."

"Did she sleep through the night?" He asked, taking a seat next to her and stroking his daughter's soft cheek.

"No." She replied. "She woke at 2, then again at 4:30, and once more at 6:15. I have been up ever since."

"You should have woken me."

"I'm sorry." She lighty kissed him on the cheek. "Since you are up though, you can watch Emma while I bathe. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "We can have a little talk."

"Okay." She smiled, handing her over to her dad. "I won't be long. There is a bottle in the fridge, just warm it for a few seconds if she starts to get hungry."

"I got it." He answered before Lexie disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Mark stared into his daughter's bright blue eyes and he felt himself swoon. He never realized his heart could swell this much or love so deeply.

"So..." He began speaking. "Boys...That is a big no. Don't talk to them, don't play with them, don't even look at them."

**That is all I got so far but I hope that it sufficed. Now that the holidays are over I am hoping to devote more time to this. Thanks again for all the support and the reviews. You rock!**


End file.
